Reconquistando Tiago Potter
by Paula Granger Black
Summary: Tiago Potter finalmente desiste de Lilian, ao ouvir mais um não.Só que agora com ele longe, ela descobre que o ama.Ela tem exatas 2 semanas pra reconquistá-lo antes que ele peça outra garota em namoro.(História contada em forma de diário por Lily).
1. Confissões para um diário

Reconquistando Tiago Potter

Cap1-Confissões para um diário

Domingo-18/12/76

Querido

diário,

Eu nem sei direito como estou escrevendo em você, não consigo parar de chorar!

Sabe, é muito triste quando se ama uma pessoa e esta não liga mais pra você.Este, atualmente, é o meu caso.

Eu vou te contar, diário, os fatos ocorridos para eu estar neste estado deplorável, esparramada em cima da cama, com o rosto inchado de tanta lágrima que já derramei e continuo derramando.

Tudo começou numa noite fria de outono, já anunciando que o inverno ia chegar logo, logo.Este dia é datado como 11/12, há exata uma semana.

Eu estava sentada numa poltrona próxima à lareira, me aquecendo.Havia sido deixada sozinha por minha amiga Anne, que tinha ido se deitar.Aliás, eu já deveria ter feito o mesmo a julgar pelo horário (23:30), mas, aparentemente, não estava com um pingo de sono e preferi ficar ali, mesmo o salão comunal estando vazio.

Eu estava tão longe em meus pensamentos que não notei quando a passagem da mulher gorda se abriu deixando passar 4 garotos setimanistas, para ser mais específica, eles eram o grupo de meninos conhecidos como Marotos.

Este grupo era formado por: Pedro Pettigrew, um garoto baixo, dentuço e comilão, Remo Lupin, o único deles com quem simpatizava e conseguia conversar, Sirius Black, o maior garanhão que Hogwarts já teve e Tiago Potter, que eu achava o garoto mais insuportável do planeta e que vivia pedindo pra sair comigo.

Quando entraram no salão comunal estavam bem falantes, Tiago, em especial, tagarelava essa falação toda, eu saí do meu transe e fiquei de pé ao vê-los.

Eles não haviam notado minha presença, mas ao me levantar eles pararam de falar abruptamente.Eu desconfiei estarem falando de minha pessoa, e isso, mais tarde, acabou se confirmando.

Esta desconfiança acabou me fazendo começar um diálogo com eles.

-O que estavam fazendo até essa hora perambulando pelos corredores?- perguntei eu.

Eles não responderam de imediato, ficaram trocando olhares, até que Sirius falou:

-Nada demais, estávamos só fazendo um passeio noturno...Que por sinal, já acabou.-ele se espreguiçou levantando os braços.-Estou indo dormir, você vem Aluado?-perguntou ele dando uma piscadela pro amigo.

-Claro!Também estou morto de sono- disse Remo- Você também já vai dormir Rabicho?-falou ele já subindo a escada que dava pro dormitório masculino.

-Não sei.Acho que vou catar ainda algo pra comer por aqui.-disse Pedro

-Pedro!Você não sabia que comer muita coisa antes de dormir, dá gases?- falou Sirius meio que rindo-Eu não estou a fim de ficar sentindo o odor, ta bom?Venha!Vamos dormir!-disse Sirius, puxando o amigo pela camisa escada acima.

Com essa encenação, fiquei sozinha com Tiago no salão, isso me deu grande desconforto, já que esse filho-da-mãe, uma vez numa situação parecida me deu um beijo, e eu, sinceramente, não queria repetir a experiência.

Logo comecei um diálogo, fazendo a seguinte pergunta:

-Por que você não foi dormir junto com eles?- estava com um pouco de medo da resposta.

-Porque eu preciso fazer uma coisa- disse Tiago

Após isso ele me agarrou e me deu um beijo, eu não tive chances de escapar.Assim que o beijo acabou, eu disse:

-Por que você fez isso, seu idiota?Você NÃO tem o direito de sair beijando os outros assim- gritei eu- É um ab...

Mas não tive chances de acabar a frase.Ele me deu outro beijo, e quando este acabou, antes deu poder reclamar, ele já foi perguntando:

-Quer namorar comigo?

-O QUÊ???????????????-gritei eu.

-É sério Lily, quer namorar comigo?- ele perguntou sério, olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu me desvencilhei dele.Estava com tanta raiva daquilo tudo que gritei:

-Como você pode me fazer uma pergunta dessas?

-Lily, escuta...- disse ele segurando meu braço- eu gosto muito de você e quero muito saber sua resposta?-falou Tiago sério

-A minha resposta?!É claro que é NÃO, Potter!- gritei eu

Neste momento, toda Grifinória já devia ter acordado com meus berros.

-Lily, pensa direito, essa é sua última chance, se você me disser não, eu desisto de você.Eu nunca mais te perturbo com perguntas desse tipo, nunca mais te abraço ou beijo.Será um não definitivo.Se você me disser um não agora, será um não para sempre, não poderá mais voltar atrás.- falou ele novamente olhando nos meus olhos.

Ele soltou o meu braço e eu dei a resposta mais burra de toda a minha vida.Eu disse:

-Minha resposta é NÃO!

E subi para o dormitório feminino, sem olhar para trás.Estava cheia de raiva pelos beijos, mas feliz por, aparentemente, me livrar de Potter para sempre.

N/A: Esse capítulo está meio curto, mas os próximos aumentam de tamanho. Espero que gostem e comentem!!! Necessitada de reviews!!!!!!!!!

Paula Granger Black


	2. Confissões para um diário parte 2

N/A-Repondendo aos comentários:

**CarolzinhaBlack-**Obrigada pelo comentário.Escrever minha 1ª T/L tá sendo uma esperiência facinante.Realmente eu espero que tds comentem!Vê se le os outros cap., né?

**Mile-Evans-**Obrigado por comentar.Que bom q vc gostou da idéia!!Continue acompanhando a fic.

**Li Morgan-** Espero q goste do próximo cap.Vc ñ pode nem imaginar o q a Lily vai sofrer pra reconquistar o acompanhando e comentando.

N/A-Espero q gostem do cap..Ele é uma continuação do !!!!!!!!

Cap.2-Confissões para um diário - parte 2

(Continuação do cap.1)

Quando cheguei no dormitório, minhas colegas de quarto fingiam dormir (Eu tinha certeza de que elas haviam acordado com os gritos da minha "conversa" com Tiago), elas, acho eu, não queriam ficar com fama de fofoqueiras perante mim.

Na hora não dei importância a elas, só queria deitar e dormir.Aquela gritaria lá embaixo parecia ter tirado toda a minha energia.Tirei os sapatos e vesti minha camisola de algodão.Deitei finalmente na cama e me cobri com o cobertor.

A última imagem que tive, antes de adormecer, foi minha amiga Anne (que dormia na cama ao meu lado) me olhando com uma expressão do tipo

"descanse-agore-que-amanhã-a-gente-conversa".

Não tive sonhos naquela noite e dormi como uma pedra, como se diz no mundo dos trouxas.Acordei na manhã seguinte com as energias repostas, mas algo me entristecia e eu não sabia bem o porquê.Talvez, pensei eu, seja a conversa que eu vou ter com a Anne sobre o "barraco" de ontem.Mal sabia eu que o motivo era outro.

Troquei de roupa e desci para o café.Minha amiga Anne já estava lá.Sentei ao seu lado, ela me cumprimentou e eu a cumprimentei também.Tomamos café e conversamos sobre as aulas que iríamos ter naquele dia.Num determinado intervalo das conversas, não pude deixar de notar que os Marotos sentavam-se bem distantes de nós, coisa que não costumavam fazer.Logo esse pensamento desapareceu da minha cabeça, com o reinício da conversa.

Ao final do café, voltamos ao salão comunal para pegar nosso material para as aulas.Foi neste momento que ocorreu a aguardada conversa sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

-Lily- começou ela a dizer- o que foi que aconteceu ontem à noite?

-Anne, foi mais uma das minhas brigas com o Potter- falei eu, meio que raivosa.

-O que ele te fez dessa vez?- perguntou ela- Eu já te vi bastante alterada, mas não como ontem.

-Ele... me pediu...em...namoro!- falei eu, indignada- Após...me dar...2beijos!

-Meu Deus!Ele nunca tinha chegado a tanto!Ele deve gostar mesmo de você!- disse Anne, falando a última frase de forma romântica.

-Anne!Não acredito que você está falando isso!- falei indignada- Você sabe que sou só um desafio pra ele!Mas acho que finalmente esse desafio acabou.

-Porque você diz isso?-indagou ela.

-Porque ele falou que se eu dissesse não, ele nunca mais atazanava minha vida- falei, feliz.

-Agora entendi porque ele não veio falar com você hoje no café-Não foi uma briguinha qualquer- disse ela.

-Exatamente!Estou livre de Tiago Potter- disse eu, em tom de vitória

-Espero que seja isso mesmo que você queira- falou ela, em tom de alerta.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntei eu.

Não houve tempo para ela responder, o sinal tocou avisando o início da 1ª aula.Pegamos nossos materiais e saímos correndo em direção a sala de feitiços.Desejando que o professor relevasse o nosso atraso.

O resto da semana foi normal, aulas, trabalhos para serem feitos.Bem, a única coisa "anormal" foi eu não ser importunada pelos Marotos, especialmente Tiago Potter.Parecia que o que ele tinha dito na noite de domingo era verdade.

Eu devia estar radiante, pois minhas preces, de 7 anos, tinham sido atendidas.Nada de Potter na minha vida.Mas, por algum motivo, eu estava bastante triste.

Às vezes eu tinha sonhos estranhos com o ocorrido de domingo (eu dizia sim, ao invés de não), toda vez que via Tiago, ficava como que com "saudades" dele.

Esses sentimentos me confundiam.Será que estava ficando maluca?. Será que era a falta do hábito de não ser importunada?

Não falei nada com Anne.Não sei, algo parecia me impedir de contar para ela.Ela notava que havia algo de estranho , mas eu dizia que era o cansaço por causa da rotina de aulas, que depois das férias de Natal, eu iria melhorar.

Por falar em férias de Natal, Anne foi passar as dela com a família.Hoje de manhã, fui me despedir dela no portão de Hogwarts.Logo após isso, eu vislumbrei Tiago, estava ali, junto com os outros Marotos, num outro portão, despedindo-se com um beijo de outra garota.

Eu a conhecia, era Milla, da Corvinal, também do 7º ano.Todas as garotas da Grifinória sabiam que ela era uma galinha, mas os garotos não tinham essa "informação".

Ao vê-la ali com Tiago, caiu a minha ficha.Eu queria estar ali, eu queria estar recebendo aquele beijo.Não!, pensei eu, Não pode ser!...Eu amo Tiago Potter!Agora tudo era explicável, por isso aqueles sonhos e sentimentos estranhos durante a semana.Eu amava Tiago Potter!

Na hora nem me lembrei daquela "conversa" de domingo.Ao ver a garota sair em direção as carruagens (que iam levar os alunos até o trem) fiquei perto de um armário próximo aos Marotos, querendo escutar o que eles diziam.

Sirius falou:

-Que gatinha, hein Pontas?

-É, ela é muito bonita mesmo- disse Tiago, sem aparentar muito interesse.

Remo entrou na conversa.

-Não acho certo Tiago desistir da Lily pra ficar com uma garota como essa.

-Caro Aluado, a Lily não quer nada com o Tiago, melhor ele partir pra outra- disse Sirius.

-Sim, mas...- falou Aluado, tentando argumentar

-Nada de mas!Pontas, será que a gente pode ir na cozinha, estou com uma fome digna de Rabicho- comentou Sirius

-Por mim, tudo bem.- falou Tiago, num tom meio cansado

-OBA!!!-falou Pedro- Já tô nessa!

Eu não queria deixar eles irem, precisava conversar com Tiago.Tirei coragem, não sei bem de onde, e apareci diante deles.Logo comecei um diálogo.

-Potter (Porque não o chamei de Tiago?Falta de costume?) eu preciso falar com você.- falei eu

-O quê que você quer?- perguntou ele em tom cansado

-Eu preciso falar com você sobre aquela história da semana passada.- falei eu- Eu...

-Olha Lily, se você veio falar de história dos beijos, quero deixar claro que não vai se repetir.- disse ele.-Eu nunca mais vou te atazanar, então não precisa começar um barraco aqui.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, aquelas palavras me abalaram muito.E ele continuou:

-Se era só isso que você tinha a me dizer, eu já estou indo, tenho compromisso- falou ele, curto e grosso

E se virando, começou a caminhar, sem olhar para trás.

A reação dos outros marotos em relação às frases proferidas por Tiago foram as seguintes:Pedro não pensou 2 vezes, seguiu Tiago em direção a cozinha sem pestanejar.Sirius olhou para mim e depois para Tiago, incrédulo. Ainda confuso com o ocorrido, seguiu Tiago.Remo olhou para mim demoradamente, mas seguiu os outros.

E eu fiquei ali, chocada com o que foi dito por Tiago, no diálogo.

Naquele momento eu notei, eu havia perdido Tiago.Isso me doeu muito (e ainda dói).Eu saí correndo para o salão comunal da Grifinória, com os olhos banhados de água.

Murmurei a senha para a mulher gorda e subi correndo as escadas que levam ao dormitório feminino.Abri a porta, me esparramei na cama (o dormitório está vazio, fui à única garota do 7º ano a ficar para o Natal em Hogwarts) e comecei a chorar compulsivamente.

E é aí que voltamos ao inicio do que escrevi.Estou aqui, agora, escrevendo um capítulo horrível da minha vida.

Essa tristeza eminente que em mim se encontra, me faz não ter vontade de fazer nada, só chorar e chorar.Eu tenho uma única certeza sobre meu futuro, só conseguirei voltar a sorrir um dia, no momento em que eu reconquistar Tiago Potter.

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans


	3. Quando você pensa que algo já está ruim ...

N/A-Esse cap. tá menor que o outro, mas mesmo assim está legal!Aqui a Lily vai sofrer mais ainda, tadinha!!!Não vou contar mais nada se não estrago a história.

Agora respondendo a reviews:

**Li Morgan**-Obrigado por comentar de novo!!!A idéia da fic é essa mesmo, fazer a Lily sofrer pra reconquistar o Tiago.Afinal, na maioria das fics, o Tiago corre atrás dela o tempo todo e só no finzinho ele admite q gosta dele.Poxa, ela tem correr um pouco atrás dele tbm, vc não acha?bjs.

**MaH ClArInHa D**-Que bom que vc gostou da acompanhando a fic, tá?bjs

**Ana Bya Potter**-Então, atualizei bem rápido, viu? Eu te mandei um e-mail avisando q nem vc acompanhando a fic!!

**Mile-Evans**-Que bom q vc tá acompanhando a fic e tá gostando.Essa é minha 1ª T/L, sabia?Eu to amando escrever essa fic.Mande mais reviews sobre o q tá achando da fic.bjs.

**Fly E. Potter**-Ela vai ficar mais amiga dos Marotos, pode apostar.Leia esse cap., acho que vc já começará a ter seu desejo realizado.bjs

Cap.3-Quando você pensa que algo já está ruim o suficiente, ele pode piorar ainda mais.

Segunda-Feira-19/12/76

Querido

Diário,

A tristeza de ontem ainda não passou e tende a piorar ainda mais se eu não tomar uma atitude rápida.

Você irá entender melhor quando eu contar a "bomba" que caiu sobre mim hoje.

Essa segunda-feira começou pra mim bem cedo, afinal devido ao ocorrido de ontem, eu não dormi um só segundo, chorei a noite inteira.

Passei quase a manhã toda dentro do quarto, ora deitada na cama pensando sobre minha triste realidade, ora olhando pela janela a neve que caía.

Perto da hora do almoço, provavelmente, eu tive o seguinte pensamento: "Se eu quero reconquistar o Tiago, ficar chorando aqui no quarto não vai adiantar em nada. O que eu preciso é um amigo pra poder desabafar e me ajudar a recuperar o Tiago."

Inicialmente, eu pensei na Anne, mas uma carta ia levar dias pra chegar na casa dela e eu tava precisando desabafar e receber apoio logo, se não acho que ia explodir.

Então me veio na cabeça o Remo, ele era uma pessoa muito legal, que compreendia bem minhas idéias, provavelmente, ia escutar meu desabafo numa boa, além de poder me ajudar a recuperar o Tiago, sendo amigo dele.

Pronto, havia encontrado a pessoa certa pra me ajudar. Tudo que eu precisava agora era combinar um horário pra gente se encontrar a sós, é claro, e um local pra conversar.

Então, (finalmente) saí da cama, tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e desci para o salão comunal vazio.Os Marotos, pensei eu, devem estar no Salão Principal almoçando.

Me dirigi para lá e os encontrei.Sentei meio longe deles, sabia que Tiago estava bravo comigo (lembrar disso me faz ter vontade de chorar).Apesar de não ter jantado ontem e nem ter tomado café da manhã hoje, não comi muito no almoço.Acho que estava ansiosa pela conversa que ia ter com o Remo.

Quando eles saíram da mesa, fui atrás deles.No momento em que chegamos ao corredor, me pus na frente do grupo e eles pararam de andar e me encararam.Eu disse então:

-Remo, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?- Enquanto dizia isso dei uma ligeira olhada para Tiago.Seus olhos estavam duros como pedra, enquanto me encarava.Isso me doeu bastante.

Remo disse:

-É claro!Podem ir indo meninos, depois alcanço vocês.

Eu o conduzi até um canto do corredor, enquanto os outros Marotos iam seguindo seu caminho.

Eu iniciei o diálogo:

-Remo, eu preciso falar com você sobre o Tiago.Será que mais tarde a gente podia se encontrar na sala da Monitoria.Hoje ela está sobre meus cuidados.Eu estou precisando da sua ajuda.

-Tudo bem1Eu irei sim!- disse Remo

-Muito obrigada!Olha, aparece lá umas 7:00 h da noite.

-Estarei lá às 7:00- ele disse- AH!E não se preocupe com os outros Marotos, eu invento uma desculpa pra ir lá.-Parece até que ele adivinhou que eu ia perguntar sobre isso.

-Obrigada Remo- falei eu

-Agora eu tenho que ir.Até mais tarde, Lily.

E dizendo isso, começou a andar na direção que os outros Marotos tinha seguido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passei o resto da tarde aqui no quarto, ansiosa pela conversa.

Às 7h demoraram a chegar.Quando eram umas 6:30, me dirigi para a sala da monitoria, que fica no 3º andar.

Ao chegar lá, sentei numa poltrona ao lado da estante e fiquei esperando o Remo.Ele chegou 7h em ponto.

Assim que ele chegou na sala, eu disse:

-Que bom que você veio!Eu estou precisando tanto de alguém pra desabafar.

-Lily, o quê que você quer falar sobre o Tiago?

Aí eu desatei a contar toda a história, desde o "barraco" do dia 11 até ontem.Após acabar, não deu mais pra agüentar, eu comecei a chorar.Então o Remo disse:

-Lily, você pode chorar porque está triste, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou te ajudar.

-Muito obrigada, Remo-disse eu enxugando as lágrimas.

-Lily, eu sou seu amigo, seu e de Tiago e quero ver a felicidade dos 2, que eu sei que vai ocorrer quando vocês se acertarem.Eu vou fazer de tudo para isso.

-Obrigada.Remo, eu sei que o Tiago tá bravo comigo, mas a gente ainda tem vários meses pra fazer ele dissipar essa raiva e eu reconquistá-lo-falei eu, cheia de esperança.

-Infelizmente Lily, nós temos bem menos tempo pra fazer o Tiago mudar de idéia-disse Remo, preocupado.

-Como assim menos tempo?- perguntei eu.

-Depois que eu falei com você, Lily, eu fui até os Marotos.Tiago deu então a notícia sobre a qual andava fazendo mistério.Ele disse que vai pedir a Milla da Corvinal em namoro, logo após o fim das férias de Natal.

-O QUÊ??????????-gritei eu

-Acredito, Lily, que essa seja a forma que ele encontrou de te esquecer.

-Mas ele NÃO pode pedir aquela...aquela...aquela galinha em namoro-gritei eu

-Lily, escute, a situação é bastante preocupante porque se ele pedir ela em namoro, as chances de você falar sobre seus sentimentos com Tiago serão nulas.Ele está disposto a tomar a Poção do Amor no dia seguinte à volta dela.Se apaixonando assim ele pretende te esquecer.É claro que ele não disse que pretende te esquecer, mas eu "li" nas entrelinhas.Sirius me confidenciou que acha que ele está louco.

-Merlin!!!Se isso ocorrer eu o perderei para sempre-falei eu, aterradoramente.

-Lily, eu acho que você precisa falar com ele o mais rápido possível sobre seus sentimentos.Se ele não quiser te escutar, obrigue-o a isso-aconselhou Remo.

-Eu tentarei fazer isso, Remo!Mas não hoje, eu ainda preciso processar tudo isso na minha cabeça.E procurar a melhor forma de executar esse "plano".-falei eu, ainda incrédula com a revelação feita por Remo-Agora eu acho que vou lá pro dormitório feminino, tá?

E saí da sala.Meio que sonâmbula, sem prestar atenção direito ao que fazia, caminhei pelos corredores, cheguei no retrato da mulher-gorda, falei a senha, passei pelo salão comunal vazio, subi as escadas pro dormitório feminino, deitei na cama e peguei você, diário.

Decidi contar tudo o que ocorreu pra ver se me ajuda a desembaralhar as idéias.

E após reler sobre o que contei nos dias de ontem e hoje, eu percebi uma coisa: Quando você pensa que algo já está ruim o suficiente, ele pode piorar ainda mais.

Triste realidade minha!

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans


	4. Solução para os problemas?

N/A-Mais um cap. pra vcs!Agora a próxima atualização só será depois do Carnaval.Espero postar na 4ª, no mais tardar, no Sábado.

Agora respondendo aos reviews:

**MaH ClArInHa-**Vc achou lindo, msm?Que bom!Agora pra vc sabe o qnt a Lily vai sofrer pra reconquistar o Tiago só lendo a fic!bjs.

**Lisa Black-**Realmente a Lily vai sofrer pra reconquistar o Tiago.Pra saber o q vai ocorrer, continue a acompanhar a fic!bjs.

**Thati-**Que bomq vc tá gostando!É a Lily vai sofrer!Mas quem mandou dar um fora no Tiago, não é?Ah!Tô fazendo marketing da sua fic no fim do cap., tÿbjs.

**Li Morgan- **Nossa!Parece q todo mundo tá querendo ver a Lily sofrer!Mas vcs podem ficar despreocupadas pq ela ainda vai sofrer bastante.Leia o cap. de hoje q vc verábjs.

**Agora vamos ao cap.!Espero q gostem!**

Cap.4-

Solução para os problemas?

Quinta-feira-22/12/76

Querido

Diário,

Fiquei 2 dias sem escrever porque neles nada fiz, fiquei trancada aqui no quarto, só saindo para as refeições.Aproveitei esse tempo para fazer meus trabalhos de casa e, acredite, já fiz todos.Não sei se estão muito bons, mas tenho mais com que me preocupar.

Se você acha que o motivo da minha preocupação é Tiago Potter, você acertou.Passei esses 2 dias pensando na melhor forma de conversar com ele.

Você quer saber se eu consegui essa proeza?Se eu tenho a solução pros meus problemas?Então preste atenção no meu relato sobre dia de hoje.

Essa quinta-feira começou cedo, às 7h já estava de pé.Tomei banho e vesti minha roupa com o acrescentar de um casaco.Um vento gélido passava pelas frestas das janelas do castelo, demonstrando um inverno rigoroso, enquanto eu descia pra tomar café.

Entrei num salão principal vazio, exceto por pouquíssimos alunos que tinham ficado pro Natal e pelos professores.Sentei na mesa da Grifinória sozinha, os Marotos não estavam lá e eles foram os únicos além de mim a ficar em Hogwarts, do pessoal da Grifinória.

Após acabar o café, voltei aqui para o quarto.Passei a manhã toda pensando no meu problema com o Tiago e resolvi não perder mais tempo.Eu ia ter uma conversa com ele hoje mesmo, assim que surgisse uma oportunidade.

Às 12h, me dirigi ao Salão Principal, dessa vez para almoçar.E lá estavam os 4 Marotos sentados na mesa da Grifinória.Sentei-me longe deles e almocei com nervosismo, afinal havia decidido seguir os Marotos até o momento em que Tiago se encontrasse sozinho.

Ao acabarem o almoço, eles se levantaram da mesa e saíram do Salão Principal.Esperei um pequeno período, me levantei e os segui sem eles perceberem.

A oportunidade de falar com Tiago surgiu logo!

Acho que eles combinaram de fazer algo (não deu pra escutar direito) e Tiago se dirigiu ao Salão Comunal para pegar alguma coisa.

Essa era a minha chance!

Me dirigi ao Salão Comunal seguindo ele.Ele entrou, eu esperei alguns minutos e também passei pelo retrato da mulher-gorda.

Ele voltava do dormitório masculino com uma espécie de capa entre as mãos e se assustou um pouco quando me viu.Não deixando mais transparecer seu espanto, ele desceu as escadas e já saía em direção ao retrato da mulher-gorda, quando eu disse:

-Tiago, espere!

Ele parou de caminhar e se virou.

-O que houve, Lily?O que aconteceu pra você me chamar de Tiago-Perguntou ele, dizendo a última frase meio ironicamente.

-Pensei que este fosse seu nome.-ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, meio desconfiado-Eu preciso falar com você.

-O que foi dessa vez?É alguma detenção que eu tenho que cumprir?Se for só isso, eu preciso ir, tá bom?Tenho um..."compromisso" importante.-falou ele

-Será que dá pra me deixar falar-disse eu, meio alterada.

-Não-disse ela, indo em direção ao retrato da mulher-gorda.

-Por que-perguntei eu

Ele parou e se virou.Me encarou com olhos frios e disse:

-Porque você nunca me escutou.Por que tenho que escutíla agora?

E se virando, saiu do Salão Comunal.

Fiquei ali, sentada numa poltrona próxima à lareira, chorando.Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas em certo momento, o retrato da mulher-gorda se abriu deixando passar Remo Lupin.

-AH!Remo- foi o que eu disse quando o abracei-Deu tudo errado!

Não precisei dizer mais nada.Remo entendeu que eu havia tentado falar com Tiago e tinha dado tudo errado.Não perguntou absolutamente nada sobre o ocorrido, em vez disso, quando nos soltamos, ele disse:

-Lily, você perdeu a batalha não a guerra!Eu irei ajuda-la a conseguir ganhíla.Não perca as esperanças!Nós ainda temos 9 dias até o fim das férias de Natal.

-Mas Remo, como irei falar dos meus sentimentos para ele, se ele não me escuta?

-Então, não adianta mais conversas, precisamos de um plano.E eu acho que tenho a pessoa perfeita pra nos ajudar a bolílo.

-Quem-perguntei eu

-Sirius Black.-respondeu ele

-Sirius Black-perguntei, incrédula.

-É. Ele é o grande criador de planos dos Marotos.-falou ele, explicando.

-Ele vai aceitar nos ajudar- perguntei, descrente.

-Ontem mesmo disse que faria qualquer coisa para ter o bom e velho Tiago novamente.Tiago tem andado muito mudado.

-Bom, se vamos bolar um plano, precisamos nos reunir o mais rápido possível.-disse eu, cheia de esperança.

-Vou ver se falo com ele hoje mesmo.E...nos encontramos amanhã, aqui mesmo, no Salão Comunal, 2h.Tudo bem?

-Sim, sem problema.

-Agora eu preciso ir.Aproveito e falo com Sirius.

E dizendo isso, saiu do Salão Comunal.

Então, subi para o dormitório feminino e fiquei aqui o resto do dia, pensando na vida.

Agora de noite nem jantei, preferi escrever em você sobre o meu dia.Será que Sirius é a solução pros meu problemas? Acho que só o futuro dirá.

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

**N/A-Vô fazer um pouco de _marketing_ aqui!Dizem que eu sou boa nisso. **

**Se você vai passar o Carnaval em casa e não tem o que fazer durante a tarde já que seus amigos viajaram, siga o meu conselho: Entre aki no Fanfiction e leia essas fics: (Eu já li e amei tds) **

· **Pedaços de Pergaminho**- _Fic da minha miga ,Carolzinhablack.Uma T/L muito divertida.Esta no cap.11 (parte 2) até o momento.Podendo ser postado o cap.12 nos próximos dias. _

·**Formandos de 1977**- _Fic da Juliana Montez, irmã da minha amiga.Mais uma T/L muito divertida.Está no cap.8.Uma pergunta minha é respondida nesse cap. (leia a fic para entender melhor). _

· **Memórias Póstumas de Lílian Evans Potter**-_ Uma fic de drama escrita pela Thati.Apesar de Carnaval ser uma data alegre, leia essa fic, ela é muito por favor, ela recebe pouquíssimos reviews e a maioria é da carolzinhablack e da Juliana Montez._

· **Cara a Cara com Fred**- Uma fic muito ilária escrita por carolzinhablack junto com Camila Lovegood.Sei q o pessoal do site curte muito mais T/L e Marotos, mas pra alegria de vcs eles aparecem num cap.Vcs não iram se arrepender de ler.

**Bom, acabou o marketing! Espero que vcs sigam meus conselhos e leiam essas fics.bjs. **


	5. Reconquiste Tiago Potter, sendo Tiago Po...

N/A-Pessoal vcs devem ta confundidos por causa do nome do cap., mas ocorreu um erro.Eu postei o cap.4 com o nome do 5.(Só uma escritora lesada como eu não percebeu esse erro na hora, só dias depois)Peço q me desculpem!

Agora respondendo a reviews:

**Li Morgan-** Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic!Realmente o Sirius vai ajudar com as suas idéias mirabolantes, mas vai tb atrapalhar.Vou parar por aki se não acabo contando mais do q devia.bjs.

**MaH ClArInHa-** Fico muito feliz qnd vc disse q ta gostando da fic. É tão gratificante!Espero matar um pouco da sua curiosidade em relação ao Sirius c/ esse cap.bjs.

**Juliana Montez-**Vc ñ sabe como eu fiquei feliz qnd vi meus coments e vi lá seus 4 reviews.Q bom q vc ta gostando da fic, realmente é muito bom fazer uma T/L.Sei q o inicio ta sofrido e, bom, os outros cap. tb, mas acompanha aí a fic q axo q vc vai gostar.Bom, em relação ao Sirius, vc vai ter q ler os próximos cap. pra saber o q ele vai aprontar, certo?bjs.

**Lisa Black-** Bem, o q o Sirius vai aprontar vc vai ver nesse cap. e nos próximos q virão!Idéias bem amalucadas, pode apostar.bjs.

**Gabizinha Black-**Vc gostou da idéia msm?Q bom!Continue a ler e comentar a fic, viu?bjs.

E aí tá o cap. pra vcs!

Cap.5-

Reconquiste Tiago Potter,

Sendo Tiago Potter

Sexta-feira-23/12/76

Querido

Diário,

Tomei vergonha na cara e escrevi uma carta, ontem à noite, pra Anne.Ela é minha amiga.Tenho que informíla do que está acontecendo na minha vida!Eu iria ficar brava se ela não me contasse um problema que tivesse!

Fiquei com tanta vontade de escrever pra ela contando o que está acontecendo na minha vida, que nem esperei a 1ª reunião pra bolar um plano pra eu reconquistar o Tiago.Na próxima carta eu conto como foi.

Quer saber como foi a reunião?Preste atenção ao que eu escreverei a seguir.

A minha sexta-feira começou às 6h da manhã.Quando acordei, escovei os dentes e tomei banho rapidamente.Troquei de roupa, peguei a carta da Anne, que estava sobre o criado-mudo, e saí do dormitório em direção ao corujal.

Chegando l� me dirigi à gaiola onde estava minha coruja, Mimi.A retirei de l� acariciei suas penas e lhe entreguei a carta, dizendo:

-Leve até a casa da Anne, está bem?

Ela soltou um pio alto e saiu pela janela carregando a carta.Por um tempo, a observei voar até ela sumir no horizonte.Então, me dirigi ao Salão Principal para tomar café.

Os Marotos ali estavam, todos os 4, também tomando café.Sentei longe deles, como de costume, e estava tomando meu café-da-manhã sossegadamente, quando uma coruja veio voando na minha direção e me entregou uma carta.

Abri o envelope e li o seguinte:

_Lily,_

_Sirius aceitou nos ajudar._

_A nossa "reunião" continua marcada para hoje, 2h da tarde no Salão Comunal._

_Te vejo lá_

_Beijos,_

_Remo_

Bom, pensei eu, isso é algo animador!

Mas apesar dessa carta ter me animado, eu fiquei mais irrequieta.Estava ansiosa pela reunião!Esperava conseguir um plano para reconquistar o Tiago.

Após acabar meu café, fui para o dormitório feminino.Fiquei lendo algumas revistas pra me distrair.Estava bastante nervosa!

E se a reunião fosse um fiasco? E eu perdesse o Tiago para sempre?

Essas perguntas martelaram na minha cabeça até a hora do almoço.

Fui almoçar 12:30 e demorei o máximo que pude.Queria que o tempo passasse rápido!

À 1:30 da tarde, saí do Salão Principal e me dirigi ao Salão Comunal.Ao passar pelo retrato da mulher-gorda, fui me sentar numa das poltronas próximas à lareira.

Às 2:30 chegaram Remo e Sirius.Então eu perguntei:

-Por que se atrasaram?Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu.Tivemos certo "trabalho" de despistarmos uma fã do Sirius-disse Remo, rindo um pouco.

Sirius respondeu aborrecido:

-Em 1º lugar, eu não tenho culpa de ser bonito e ter tantas fãs.Em 2º lugar, eu não pedi pra ela fazer uma serenata pra mim.Em 3º lugar, eu não posso escolher o meu fã-clube.Se pudesse, não escolheria garotas feias e desafinadas, mas sim, bonitas e bem gosto...

-Não precisa terminar, Sirius.Nós já entendemos.E acho que nós não estamos aqui pra falar do seu fã-clube-disse eu

-A Lily tem razão, Sirius.-disse Remo-Viemos aqui pra bolar um plano para a Lily reconquistar o Tiago.

-Caro Aludo, não precisamos mais bolar um plano porque eu já tenho um.

-JíPerguntei eu, incrédula.

-Querida Lily, ontem Remo já me pôs a par de tudo o que aconteceu.Então várias idéias vieram a minha cabeça e eu bolei um plano.Brilhante, gostaria de acrescentar.

-Que plano é esse-perguntei eu, curiosa.

É o R.T.P.S.T.P.-disse Sirius, simplesmente

-Que diabos é isso-perguntamos eu e Remo, juntos

-Significa:Reconquiste Tiago Potter, sendo Tiago Potter

-Muito obrigado por dizer o significado, mas eu continuo a não entender o plano-falei eu

-Eu também-disse Remo

É simples.Você, Lily, vivia reclamando que o Tiago fazia coisas "perturbadoras" que a tiravam do sério, certo?

-Certo.-respondi

-O plano consiste em você fazer alguma dessas coisas "perturbadoras" para você mostrar ao Tiago que você mudou.E conseguir falar com ele.Você estaria tentando reconquistílo, "sendo" ele.

-T� até aí eu entendi.Mas que tipo de coisa "perturbadora" terei que fazer.-Eu estava com medo da resposta.

-Bom, eu fiz uma lista das coisas que você reclamava do Tiago e cheguei a conclusão de que a que causaria mais impacto e é possível no momento é: Você azarar o Snape no corredor.

-O quê-perguntei eu, incrédula.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.Azarar o Snape no corredor é a forma mais fácil de você mostrar que mudou e também chamar a atenção do Tiago.

-Eu não posso fazer isso-falei eu.

-Lily, você não disse para o Remo que você faria tudo pra reconquistar o Tiago.Entãoótimo momento pra você demonstrar que faria tudo mesmo.Você até iria contra...ham...

-Minha virtude.-disse eu

É isso mesmo.Bem que não azarar o Snape ser uma virtudeé novidade pra mim.Achei que era uma virtude não deixar de azarílo, mas...-falou Sirius

-O quê que você acha, Remo-perguntei

-Bom, acho que você devia tentar, Lily, afinal é o único plano que nós temos.

-Mas, e se não der certo-perguntei

-Vai dar certo.Meus planos sempre dão certo, se não for de um jeito, dá certo de outro- disse Sirius

-Não é bem assim...-falou Remo

É claro que sempre dão certo.Você sabe, eu sou um gênio- disse Sirius

-Será que dá pra parar de se gabar, Almofadinhas.-disse Remo-Nós temos que acertar os detalhes do plano.

-Vamos acertar os detalhes!Mas eu não me gabo, não tenho culpa se sou perfeito!

-Tá bom, Sirius, mais vamos logo aos detalhes do plano-falou Remo.

E passamos a tarde toda discutindo os detalhes.Decidimos que é melhor o plano realizar-se depois do Natal, dia 26.

Após essa reunião desgastante, que acabou às 7h da noite, eu subi para o dormitório feminino.Exausta, não quis nem jantar.Tomei um banho e pus a camisola.

Antes de dormir o sono dos justos, eu resolvi escrever em você para contar as novidades.

Espero que o plano "Reconquiste Tiago Potter, sendo Tiago Potter" dê certo.Pelo menos é isso que eu desejo.

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

N/A-Esperam q vcs tenham tido um ótimo carnaval, pq eu adorei o meu!

A próxima atualização deve vir na próxim 3ª, dia 15/02.Lembrem-se de comentar!bjs.


	6. O Natal da Lily

**N/A:**Galera, desculpe!Eu disse q ia postar na 3ª o próximo cap., mas acabei não a volta as aulas, tive certos problemas de horários pra escrever o final da fic, mas finalmente, ela está acabada.E ainda por cima, minha prof.ª de história ainda passou um trab. de pesquisa, agora na1ª semana.Bem, só pude postar hoje!Espero que gostem do cap.6 e continuem a acompanhar a fic!

Agora, vamos aos coments:

**Lisa Black**-Primeiramente, obrigado por comentar!Bem, qnt ao plano do Almofadinhas ser mais quente, eu vou te decepcionar.Nessa fic, ñ haverá um Sirius Black muito safadinho.Isso pq qnd eu comecei a escrever, eu tive várias idéias quanto ao casal principal eessa história (essa fic)se formou na minha cabeça.Desde q comecei a escrevê-la, sua base já estava formada.Claro q muitos detalhes foram surgindo ao longo da fic, mas a idéia principal se manteve.Bem, espero q msm assim vc curta muito a fic, viu?bjs.

**TLupin-** Espero matar um pouco da sua curiosidade com esse cap. Continue a ler e comentar a fic.

**Kanako Sumeragi** - Obrigado por elogiar a fic.Que bom q vc gostou!A idéia da fic é essa mesma ver a Lily correndo atrás do Tiago.Foi pra por essa idéia em prática q eu comecei a escrever a fic.Prometo q qnd eu tiver tempo, eu leio sua fic, tá bom?bjs. ****

**Mile-Evans-**Mille, leia e comente qnd puder.Deu pra notar q vc tá fazendo o maior esforço pra ler as fics (inclusive a minha).Que bom q vc tá gostando da fic e gostou do plano R.T.P.S.T.P.Qnd vc puder leia e comente.bjs. Agora, vamos a mais um cap!

** Cap.6-**

**O Natal da Lily**

Domingo-25/12/76

Querido

Diário,

Ontem não escrevi em você porque não fiz nada de interessante.Bom, a não ser que você ache interessante revisar trabalhos de casa.

Lembra que quinta-feira eu contei que passei os dias 20 e 21, fazendo trabalhos?Pois é, eu também disse que eles não estavam muito bons, ta lembrado?

Então, ontem eu não tinha nada de importante pra fazer e a consciência ficou pesada ao me lembrar de todos aqueles trabalhos mal feitos.Resolvi revisílos e até mesmo estando com problemas sentimentais, eu não quero levar bomba nos NIEM's.

Porém, antes de fazer este trabalho desgastante na biblioteca, que me tomou o dia de ontem inteiro, fui mais uma vez ao corujal.

Afinal, sendo véspera da Natal, eu tinha que enviar presentes pros meus familiares e pra Anne.Peguei emprestado da escola 3 corujas.Em uma delas enviei presentes aos meus avós, eles eram: uma blusa de gola alta, de mangas compridas, da cor roxa e um sapato preto lustroso.Em outra coruja enviei os dos meus pais (desisti de tentar enviar um presente à Petúnia, o último que dei, ela jogou no lixo sem nem ao menos abrir).

Os presentes deles foram: um vestido comprido da cor vinho com um xale também vinho, além de um camisa pólo verde-água.Para a Anne, enviei um livro chamado: _Um guia de feitiços domésticos._Ela sempre quis aprender esses feitiços domésticos para facilitar suas atividades em casa, como lavar a louça.

O resto do dia de ontem você já sabe, fiquei na biblioteca, só parando para almoçar e jantar.

Quanto ao dia de hoje...

Acordei às 7h da manhã.Mal abri os olhos, vi uma pilha da presentes ao pé da minha a abri-los.

O 1º era dos meus avós.Eles me enviaram um vestido azul-turquesa, cheio de babados e com a saia rodada.Segundo o cartão que recebi deles, este vestido foi feito pela minha avó que é uma ótima costureira.

O 2º era dos meus pais.Eles me enviaram um par de sapatos, com salto, da cor o cartão que veio com o presente, lês ficaram sabendo do presente da vovó e do vovô e compraram o sapato pra combinar.

O 3º era do Remo.Ele me enviou um miniatura de um gatinho, que se mexe e mia como um da verdade.O 4º foi do Sirius, e estava muito mal embrulhado, parecia ter sido feito as pressas.O que devia ser verdade, pois ele começou a me ajudar a tentar reconquistar o Tiago no dia 23 e não devia estar contando com mais esse presente para dar.Ele me deu uma caixa com 10 sapos de chocolate.

E o 5º foi da Anne, ela me enviou um porta-retrato de nós duas, ainda no 1º ano, mas passado alguns minutos, ela se transformava em uma de nós no 7º ano.No penúltimo natal, eu enviei também para ela um porta-retrato, com uma foto nossa.Ela disse, então, que eu ia precisar de um também.Bem, agora eu já tenho.

Depois de aberto todos os presentes, eu mudei de roupa e desci para o Salão Comunal.Sentei-me numa poltrona próxima a lareira.Uns 5 min após eu ter descido, Sirius e Remo também apareceram, descendo do dormitório masculino.Carregavam alguns presentes nas mãos, entre os quais os meus se encontravam.

Remo, então, disse:

-Lily!Feliz Natal!...Ah!Obrigado pelo livro.Eu realmente estava querendo saber mais sobre objetos trouxas.

-De nada, Remo!E obrigada pelo presente.Eu realmente amei o gatinho.

-Lily!Valeu pelos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.São meus preferidos.-disse Sirius.

-Ah...E obrigada pelos sapos de chocolate...-falei eu, agora olhando a janela, vendo a neva que caía-é realmente uma pena que eu não possa dar um presente ao Tiago.

-Lily!Nós já conversamos obre isso anteontem, durante a reunião-falou Remo-Nós concordamos que seria melhor você não enviar presente ao Tiago.Não sabemos qual seria a reação dele.

-Eu sei, eu sei-disse eu-E por falar no Tiago, cadê ele?

-Ainda está dormindo.Aquele ali, quando engrena no sono, como hoje, só vai acordar quase na hora do almoço.-disse Sirius.

-Bom, eu vou ver se faço com olé, e tiro um cochilo até a hora do almoço.Eu não tenho dormido bem esses dias.-falei eu

-Então, a gente se v6e no almoço.-falou Remo.

E eu subi para o dormitório, a fim de um cochilo.Mas antes, botei o relógio pra despertar 12:00.Então me deitei de roupa e tudo e consegui o merecido descanso.

Ao meio-dia, acordei com o alarme do despertador.Após esse cochilo, eu estava cheia de energia.Levantei e fui direto pro Salão Comunal.Nele só havia uma pessoa: Pedro Pettigrew.

Ele estava sentado a um canto, parecia comer algo.(Sua fome parece não ter fim).Fui educada e lhe dei "Bom-dia" que foi respondido com outro "Bom-dia".Fui indiscreta e perguntei:

-Não vai almoçar?

Ele respondeu:

-Estou indo agora.

Levantou-se e junto comigo saiu do Salão Comunal e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal.

Ao entrar, reparei como o Salão Principal estava diferente.As 4 mesas das casas estavam empilhadas em um canto.E no centro do salão encontrava-se um pequena mesa com 15 cadeiras, 14 delas já ocupadas por alunos e professores.

Pedro, que estava em minha frente, caminhou até a cadeira vaga, próxima a Sirius e se sentou.E eu fiquei ali em pé na porta, sem ter aonde sentar.

O diretor Dumbledore, que se sentava na ponta da mesa, me viu ali em pé e disse:

-Senhorita Evans, irei providenciar um cadeira para você.

E com um aceno na varinha, uma cadeira veio em direção à mesa e se colocou ao lado de Tiago e de um garoto da Lufa-Lufa do 2º ano.

Eu fiquei meio apreensiva por ter de me sentar ao lado do Tiago, mas mesmo assim me dirigi à cadeira e me sentei.Servi-me da comida que estava na mesa e evitei olha-lo durante o almoço, mas durante a sobremesa, ocorreu algo inesperado.

Eu estava terminando o meu pedaço de torta de chocolate, quando Tiago se dirigiu a mim e disse:

-Você pode me passar o pudim?

Mesmo estando meio chocada por ele ter falado comigo, quando nas últimas conversas eu é que me dirigi a ele e ele não parecia querer falar comigo, lhe passei o pudim.Também reparei que seu olhar já não estava tão duro.

Depois desse episódio, terminei minha torta e vim direto para o dormitório feminino.

Fiquei pensando sobre ele ter falado comigo e ser olhar estar mudado.Será que sua raiva está dissipando?

Em determinado momento em que eu estava em minhas divagações (já chegando à conclusão de que a fome faz as pessoas fazerem coisas adversas a suas vontades) uma coruja entrou no dormitório.

Era Mimi, minha coruja e me trazia uma carta da Anne.

A carta dizia o seguinte:

_Querida Lily,_

_Li sua carta e fiquei barbarizada com os problemas sentimentais que está sofrendo._

_Lembro-me de tê-la alertado se era realmente dizer não ao pedido do Tiago, o que você queria._

_Mas não estou escrevendo essa carta pra lhe dar sermões!_

_Quero que saiba que achei ótima a idéia de bolar um plano pra reconquistar o Tiago.Espero que a 1ª reunião tenha sido muito boa e vocês já tenham um plano._

_Não deixe de me contar nada!_

_Posso não estar aí com você, mas estou torcendo pra que dê tudo certo._

_Um Feliz Natal pra você!_

_Beijos,_

_Anne_

_P.S-Amei o livro de feitiços domésticos.Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente!_

Depois de ler a carta, não deixei Mimi ir embora.

Escrevi outra carta a Anne contando as novidades (a 1ª reunião e o plano) e agradeci pelo presente de Natal.

Despachei a carta assim que alimentei e dei água a Mimi, deixando-a descansar um pouco.Já eram 5h da tarde quando isso ocorreu.

Logo depois, peguei você e comecei a contar o meu dia.Daqui a pouco irei jantar.

Mas agora estou relembrando a carta da Anne, ela me fez ficar pensando n plano.A cada hora que passa, fico mais nervosa!

Amanhã, diário, posso estar definindo meu futuro.Se ele será com ou sem Tiago Potter.Espero que seja com e amanhã dê tudo certo.

Deseje sorte para mim!

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

**N/A-**Bem, eu acho q o próximo cap. vai ao ar lá pra 5ª ou 6ª.Até lá comentem, viu?bjs.


	7. Azarando o Snape

**N/A:**Bem gente to de volta com mais um cap. de Reconquistando Tiago Potter!Espero q vcs gostem do cap. e continuem comentando, viu?bjs.

Respondendo aos comentários:

**anelisebelice (Ana Bya Potter):**Bem, Ana eu te enviei um e-mail havisando da atualização, espero q tenha recebido.Bom, quanto a Lily sofrer, é inevitável.Agora pra vc saber se o plano deu certo, leia o cap. abaixo e descubra.bjs.

**BaBi Evans- **Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic!Realmente essa idéia da Lily reconquistar o maroto era justamente a minha intenção ao escrever a fic.Bem, quanto aos conselhos do Sirius...só lendo a fic pra saber mais!bjs.

**Lisa Black-**Q bom q vc entendeu q nessa fic o Sirius não será tão safadinho, mas quem sabe em outras fics futuras, feitas por mim?Quanto a sua curiosidade, só lendo a fic pra mat�-la.Vc realmente gostou da história do pudim?bjs.

**Ma (por e-mail)-**Bem, espero q não tenha demorado a postar o a ler e acompanhar a fic!bjs.

**Agora vamos ao cap.7!**

Cap.7-

Azarando o Snape

Segunda-Feira-26/12/76

Querido

Diário,

Pra você saber o que aconteceu comigo hoje, se o plano deu certo, terá que ler o meu relato abaixo!

Essa segunda-feira começou pra mim ainda de madrugada.Por estar ansiosa com relação ao plano que iria realizar-se mais tarde, eu não dormi bem.Dormi agitada e acordei várias vezes durante a noite.

Às 4:30 da manhã, já sem conseguir dormir mais, me levantei, troquei de roupa e fui para o Salão Comunal.Fiquei ali, sentada numa poltrona próxima à lareira, pensando na vida.

Depois de 1 hora e meia sem nada para fazer e de completa solidão, escutei um ruído.Ouvi passos.Eu que estava virada para a janela, olhei para a parte dos dormitórios.

L�, no alto da escada, vi alguém que não esperava encontrar naquele local, naquela hora.Era Tiago.Já vestido (sem a roupa de dormir), carregava uma carta numa mão e com a outra mão carregava um pedaço de pergaminho.

Não demonstrando espanto ao me ver ali no salão aquela hora da manhã, desceu as escadas e ao passar por mim me cumprimentou de maneira mais formal do que costumava ser.

Bom dia, Lily.

Eu, espantada com o cumprimento, apenas balbuciei:

'dia...

E ele saiu do Salão Comunal, me deixando ali com cara de assustada.

Depois desse episódio, subi para o dormitório feminino, imaginando se a raiva de Tiago estaria se dissipando.Afinal, ele havia falado comigo ontem e hoje, nada importante é verdade, mas mesmo assim havia falado comigo.

Quando eram 7:30 da manhã, saí do dormitório e me dirigi ao Salão Principal para tomar café.Na mesa da Grifinória, além de mim, só havia Tiago e o Pettigrew.

Eu estava tentando comer algumas torradas, pois não estava com muita fome.Neste momento, apareceram umas 6 corujas para entregar cartas e uma delas estava endereçada a mim.

Ela dizia o seguinte:

_Lily,_

_Aqui quem tá escrevendo são o Sirius e o Remo._

_A gente está aqui te mandando essa carta pra lhe informar o local e outros detalhes importantes pro plano ser realizado hoje.Ficamos de lhe dizer que:_

_O melhor local é no corredor estreito do 1º andar.Não se preocupe quanto ao Seboso Snape, ele sempre toma aquela direção._

_Assim que o Ranhoso estiver naquele corredor, o chame e o azare.Pode deixar que o Tiago estará lá para ver e mais ninguém, exceto nós._

_Depois de alguns feitiços e azarações, deixe-o ali e "pé-na-tábua". Provavelmente algum monitor ou professor deve aparecer para ver o que está acontecendo.É melhor não estar lá quando isso ocorrer.Não se preocupe!Se ninguém te encontrar lá na "cena do crime", não levará detenção.O Ranhoso jamais iria contar a qualquer um que foi azarado por um grifinório, ainda por cima uma garota._

_Após estudos detalhados de locais para se esconder, achamos melhor e mais garantido, a passagem da Vieta, a vesga, estátua que fica no corredor a 1ª a esquerda do corredor estreito.Para entrar na passagem, basta tocar a varinha na estátua e dizer "Griffindor".Essa é a passagem dá direto para o corredor do retrato da mulher-gorda._

_Bom, você já sebe que deve seguir o Snape até o momento certo de atac�-lo._

_Então, isso é tudo!_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Sirius e Remo_

Pronto, agora havia ganho as últimas instruções.Só me restava me preparar e segurar o nervosismo.

Desisti de tentar comer mais torradas e voltei ao dormitório feminino.Tentei ler alguma coisa, tentei dormir um pouco, tentei me distrair lendo meus cartões de Natal, mas nada me acalmou.

As horas passavam lentas, mas quanto mais se aproximava do almoço, mais nervosa eu ficava.

Finalmente deu meio-dia e eu saí do dormitório e segui para o Salão Principal para almoçar.Quer dizer, fingindo almoçar, pois meu estômago estava embrulhado e eu não tinha vontade de comer nada.

Durante o almoço, olhei para a mesa da Sonserina quase o tempo todo.

Lá pra 12:30, Snape saiu do Salão Principal.Esperei cerca de 1 min. E o segui.Ele não percebeu minha presença.

Fiz como Sirius e Remo disseram, assim que chegamos ao corredor estreito, saí detrás de um armário e o chamei:

Snape!

Ele não me deu atenção e continuou andando.Falei de novo.

Não vai parar, Snape?

Ele parou e me encarou:

O que foi, sangue-ruim?

Infelizmente, eu vou ser obrigada a fazer isso.

Eu então puxei minha varinha e gritei "Estupefaça".Ele caiu estuporado no chão.Eu ouvi ruídos atrás de mim, sabia que eram Tiago, Sirius e Remo.Talvez até Pedro.Sem olhar para trás, caminhei para perto de onde Snape estava caído.Ao me aproximar, ele começou a se levantar, ainda tonto.Meu feitiço estuporante não tinha sido forte o bastante, acho que era porque não era da minha própria vontade estupora-lo.

Ele ergueu a varinha, mas eu fui mais rápida e gritei "Expelliarmous".A varinha dele voou longe e eu gritei "Petrificus Totalus".Ele caiu duro no chão.

Achei que já era o bastante e saí correndo pelo corredor e virei a 1ª a esquerda.Aquela hora algum professor ou monitor já devia ter escutado os gritos dos feitiços, ainda mais no 1º andar, próximo ao Salão Principal.

Seguindo a sugestão de Sirius e Remo, fui até a estátua de Viete, a vesga, toquei a varinha nela e disse: "Griffindor".

Entrei na passagem.Ela era larga e cheia de degraus.Caminhei por ela por uns 5 min. Até chegar a saída, que dava pro corredor do retrato de mulher-gorda.

Saí de l�, esperançosa de que o plano tivesse dado certo.Mas no corredor dei de cara com alguém que eu não esperava encontrar naquele momento, o Tiago.

Eu parei e o encarei.Então, ele disse:

Lily, Lily! Por que azarar o Snape no corredor?

Ele…ele…me xingou de sangue-ruim e eu não agüentei-falei eu, dando uma desculpa, de certa forma verdadeira.

Mas ele já fez isso várias vezes e mesmo assim você sempre o defendeu-falou ele-Eu não te entendo!

Por que-perguntei, apreensiva

Eu vivia azarando o Snape no corredor e você sempre me recriminou.Agora, do nada, você vai e o azara no corredor por uma coisa que ele faz há muito tempo e você nunca deu muita importância- disse ele-Estou chegando a conclusão de que você é incompreensível, Lily!

E, sem dizer mais nada, saiu caminhando e desapareceu no corredor.

Após esse diálogo, eu fui para o dormitório feminino.Chegando lá um sentimento "misto" se apossou de mim.Por um lado, uma decepção profunda pelo plano ter dado errado e por outro lado, um sentimento de dor por eu não conseguir me acertar com o Tiago.

Agora estou aqui no dormitório.A pouco mais de meia hora, despachei uma carta pro Remo e pro Sirius contando todos os detalhes do que ocorreu e da minha conversa com o Tiago.

Aproveitei pra marcar uma reunião com eles amanhã, às 2h da tarde, no Salão Comunal.

O jeito é esperar que consigamos um outro plano pra eu reconquistar o Tiago e que este dê certo.Afinal, o tempo agora é curto (só 6 dias) e eu não quero perdê-lo de jeito nenhum.

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

**N/A-**A próxima atualização deve ocorrer na quinta ou na sexta q vem!

Bem, gente comenta mais aí!Adoro receber coments, valeu?bjs.


	8. Voltando a estaca zero

N/A-Gente, eu amei escrever essa fic (minha 1ª T/L) E tô amando mais ainda os reviews.É, gente!A quantidade deles aumentou!Uhu!

A média era de 4 reviews por capítulo, mas o cap. 7 recebeu 7 coments e eu espero q esse número aumente pra muito mais!

Por falar em reviews...olha as respostas deles aí em baixo:

BaBi Evans- Q bom q vc gostou do cap!Realmente, eu amei a parte do _"Você é incompreensível, Lily"._É tb uma forma de tornar a fic diferente, sem muitos clichês (mas eles sempre irão existir...) continuea acompanhar a fic e comentar, valeu?bjs.

P.S.-Agora eu percebi...vc não é a beta de F_ormandos_ _de 1977?_Eu conheço a autora, Juliana Mintez e a sua irmã, Carol (ela é minha miguxa da escola).É legal tá recebendo seus coments, viu?bjs.

Thelma- Apesar do comentário curtinho, eu adorei recebê-lo!É sempre muito bom receber coments, seja qual for o tamanho.Q bom q vc achou o cap. legal.Espero q goste desse tb!bjs e continue a comentar.

Ana Bya Potter- Infelizmente Ana era só isso!Mas agora tem mais esse novo cap. e o só isso vai ficando pra trás!Pena q a fic já ta quase acabando!Este é o cap.8 e a fic termina no cap.11.Mas fique tranqüila!Ainda há mais 3 semanas pela frente pra vc curtir essa fic!Valeu pelo D+ dado a fic, viu?bjs e continue a acompanhar e comentar Reconquistando Tiago Potter.

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy- Q bom q vcs duas estão gostando da fic.Bem, agora vcs não precisam mais esperar, o cap. está aí para ser lido.Boa leitura.bjs (É o primeiro coment de vcs, não é?Bem, continuem a ler e a comentar a fic, ta?)

Lisa Black- Bem, se vc gostou da história do pudim, vc vai se deliciar com próximos capítulos.Não esse, gostaria de acrescentar, mas num futuro próximo, pode apostar!Q bom q vc adorou o cap.Realmente foi bem interessante imaginar a Lily azarando o Snape contra a vontade!E vc pode apostar q o Ti ficou bem confuso!Bem, a próxima atualização chegou.Espero que vc curta!bjs e continue a comentar.

Mille-Evans- Q bom q vc achou o cap. legal!Bem, quanto ao que fez o Tiago começar a tratar a Lily bem de novo, eu não respondo essa pergunta na fic (já que o diário é da Lily e ela não sabe o que ele está sentindo) e acho q seria bem interessante em respondê-lo aqui: Eu acho q é porque ele, apesar de estar com raiva, não consegue tratá-la mal.Outros motivos, só lendo a fic e "subentendendo".Bem, se vc estava esperando muito por quinta ou sexta, a sexta finalmente chegou e com ela mais uma atualização.Leia e comente.bjs.

Kanako Sumeragi-O Voldemort bêbado foi demais!(huahuahua!)É tb muito bom saber q vc tá gostando do Potter nessa fic, eu particularmente amo o Pontas!Agora quanto a Lily eu não posso fazer nada.Ela está bem entediada mesmo e passa o dia todo no quarto.Mas não fica deprê não...O estado emocional dela é o responsável por isso, além de ela não ter ninguém pra conversar muito.(nenhuma amiga, snif, snif).Bem, continue a ler e comentar a fic, ta?bjs.

**Bom, vamos finalmente a mais um cap. de Reconquistando Tiago Potter!**

**Cap.8-**

**Voltando a estaca zero**

Terça-feira-27/12/76

Querido

Diário,

Hoje eu tive um dia bem..., bem... estranho, é, essa é a palavra certa, estranho, além de decepcionante.

O porquê que meu dia foi assim, você, diário, descobrirá assim que eu relatar os fatos ocorridos hoje.

Essa manhã eu acordei às 9h.Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, nos últimos dias tenho acordado bem cedo ou no máximo às 8h da manhã, mas acho que tenho uma justificativa.Só fui dormir às 11h e na noite de domingo pra segunda, eu dormi muito agitada e levantei às 4h da madrugada.É uma justificativa boa, não é?

Pois bem, acordei não muito bem disposta, talvez pelo plano não ter dado certo.Escovei os dentes, troquei de roupa e desci para o café.

Sentei-me na mesa da Grifinória, sozinha, exceto por Pedro Pettigrew, que parecia devorar seu trigésimo algumas torradas com geléia e tomei suco de abóbora.Já estava pronta pra deixar a mesa da Grifinória quando minha coruja, Mimi, adentrou pelo Salão, trazendo uma carta que eu sabia muito bem de quem era.Da Anne, é claro.

Antes de abrir a carta, dei uma torrada para a Mimi.Quando ela acabou, eu disse, acariciando sua cabeça:

Pode ir descansar agora!Não irei precisar de você por enquanto.

Ela deu uma mordidinha de leve no meu dedo e saiu voando do Salão em direção ao corujal.

Eu, com a carta na mão, saí do Salão Principal e fui parar o dormitório feminino.Abri a porta e me taquei na cama.

Então abri a carta e li o seguinte:

_Querida_

_Lily,_

_Li sua carta e adorei que a 1ª reunião deu certo e vocês tinham um plano.Azarar o Snape é uma idéia criativa.Só podia ter vindo da cabeça do Sirius mesmo._

_Que bom que o Remo também ajudou.Realmente ele é uma pessoa muito prestativa, além de inteligente e bonito. _(A Anne sempre teve uma quedinha pelo Remo).

_Espero, sinceramente, que o plano tenha dado certo e que você já esteja as mil maravilhas com o Tiago!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Da sua amiga,_

_Anne._

Assim que acabei de ler a carta, fiquei pensando no desastre que tinha sido o plano.Além d'eu não me acertar com o Tiago, ainda levei uma certa lição de moral dele.Afinal eu sempre o recriminei por azarar o Snape, aí eu chego lá e faço a mesma coisa? Não é uma atitude de quem sempre defendeu a não-violência, no mínimo física e mágica.Verbal já é outra história, eu mesma a cometia, às vezes, contra o próprio Tiago.

Então, depois dessa reflexão, eu percebi que o plano do Sirius era mesmo bom, mas tinha um grave problema.Por mais que você queira reconquistar uma pessoa, você NÃO pode tentar reconquistá-la fazendo coisas que antes você falava que eram erradas.Essa pessoa vai achar que você estava só pegando no pé dela e vai te dar um certo fora (acho que foi isso que eu recebi do Tiago).

Depois desse momento "reflexão" resolvi tomar um banho pra relaxar e tentar pensar em algo pra bolar um novo plano.Após tomar o banho, não consegui pensar em nada para um plano e não consegui relaxar porque eu fiquei tentando bolar um não?

Pois bem, quando acabei o banho já eram 11:30h.Desci então para o Salão Comunal, passei pelo retrato da mulher-gorda e me dirigi ao Salão Principal.

Chegando l�, sentei-me à mesa, ainda vazia, e comecei a almoçar.Lá pelo 12h foi que os Marotos apareceram.Sentaram-se longe de mim, obviamente, mas posso jurar que Sirius e Remo me deram uma piscadela quando passaram por mim.

Lá pra 12:30, saí do Salão Principal e me dirigi ao Salão Comunal. Fiquei l�, lendo um livro, esperando, ansiosamente, pela reunião.

Às 2h em ponto, Sirius e Remo chegaram ao Salão Comunal. Iniciaríamos a reunião.Eu disse:

Sirius e Remo, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu...

É sabemos-falou Remo

Não se preocupe, Lily, pra bolar um novo plano basta nós olharmos praquela lista de coisas que você reclamava do Tiago e...

Nós não vamos mais seguir essa lista nem a idéia: "Reconquiste Tiago Potter, sendo Tiago Potter".

Por que não?-perguntou Sirius

Então eu contei toda aquela conclusão que eu havia chegado, depois de ler a carta da Anne e fazer uma reflexão sobre o plano.Após isso, Remo falou:

Muito coerente sua conclusão.Não havíamos pensado nesse possível problema.Sirius também não pensou nisso ao projetar o plano.Isso foi um erro.

Erro não!Eu sou Sirius Black e não cometo no máximo, enganos.

Que seja!O negócio é que o plano não funcionou como a gente esperava e precisamos de um novo rapidamente.-disse eu em tom de urgência-Alguém pensou em alguma coisa?

Não.-disse Remo

Ainda não!-falou Sirius

Pois eu também não.Acho que devemos tentar fazê-lo agora.

Depois de quase 2h tentando bolar planos (todos descartados por variados motivos), estávamos nervosos, cansados e soltando "fagulhas" facilmente.Então, Sirius falou:

Eu não consigo me concentrar aqui, sobre pressão.Que tal um passeio? Não está mais nevando e poderíamos nos inspirar.

Finalmente uma idéia decente, no meio de tantos planos sem pé nem cabeça que você falou nas últimas 2h.-falou Remo.

Olha quem fala...-disse Sirius

Antes que eles começassem a brigar, eu disse:

Ótima idéia!Eu vou indo, então.Quando vocês acabarem com as provocações, vocês me encontrem, t�?...Eu vou para a biblioteca.

E dando as costas para eles, saí do Salão Comunal e comecei a caminhar pelo corredor.Fiquei pensando se não tinha sido um pouco grossa com eles, mas não tive tempo de pensar muito nisso.

Quando me encontrava no corredor esquerdo do 3º andar, dei de cara com o Snape.Ele tinha um olhar assassino e eu não tive tempo de fugir ou me defender.Quando vi, estava caída no chão dura e, sem saber, cheia de furúnculos na cara.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi o Sirius e depois o Remo.Eles fizeram o contra-feitiço do "Petrificus Totalus" e me levantei ainda tonta.Fui ajudada por eles a ficar em pé e eles me levaram à enfermaria.Que é onde estou agora e devo ficar o dia de amanhã todo aqui, graças a essa enfermeira maluca, que tem excesso de cuidados. (Os furúnculos já estão quase se eu precisasse de menos um dia pra bolar um plano pra reconquistar o Tiago.(Essa enfermeira não deixa as visitas demorarem mais que 20 min.).

Agora me diz se hoje não foi um dia estranho, não preciso nem dizer o porquê, e decepcionante (nada de plano)?

Como se eu precisasse de mais problema!

Mas sempre dizem pra gente olhar o lado positivo da coisa.Só teve uma coisa boa nisso tudo.Eu já escrevi uma carta pra Anne contando essa história toda de hoje e mandei o Remo enviar a ela pra mim.Agora tirando isso, o quê que o episódio de hoje tem de bom?O quê, Merlin?O quê?

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

N/A-Próxima atualização, quinta ou sexta!Espero q tenham gostado e comentem muuuuuuuiiiiiiittttttooooooooo!bjs e até a próxima.


	9. O plano maluco que não deu certo

N/A-Gente, mil desculpas por não ter postado na sexta ou no sábado, mas é que eu não tive tempo mesmo!

Bom, vamos a mais um cap. de Reconquistando Tiago Potter.E eu gostaria de informá-los que o número de reviews aumentou, graças a ajuda da minha querida Juliana Montez que me deixou 4 reviews.

Bem, agora vamos respondê-los:

**Juliana Montez-** Ju muito obrigada por todos os coments!Eu vou responde-los em separado tá bom?Bem, a idéia da Lily azarar o Ranhoso não deu muito certo, não é mesmo?E eu fikei muito feliz de vc achar o cap. ótimo.bjs.

**Juliana Montez- **Que legal q vc gostou do presente da Anne, eu tb adorei. Bom, o Maroto começou mesmo a ceder um pouco, mas o que vai acontecer, vc só saberá se continuar a acompanhar a fic.bjs.

**Juliana Montez- **Realmente pobre Lily!Eu tb sinto um pouco de pena dela, mas o q fazer se o Tiago não é compreensivo?Bem, quanto ao "plano", veja o cap. e vc descubrirá.bjs.

**Juliana Montez- **Q bom q vc gostou.E quanto ao Tiago visitar a Lily na enfermaria...ñ posso dizer nada, senão falo demais...E eu tb não gosto do Snape, ele é um chato (desculpe aí quem gosta do Snape, mas essa é a minha opinião).bjs.

**BaBi Evans- **Q bom que vc achou o cap. super bom!Realmente a única coisa de boa q teve no dia foi que os marotos caíram na real, agora o q eles irão aprontar, só lendo o cap. de hoje pra saber.

Fico muito feliz em saber q vc gosta do jeito q eu escrevo /ficando corada/.Q bom que vc vai comentar sempre, eu fico bastante contente.bjs!

**Ana Bya Potter-** O dia foi bem ruim ela sofre nessa fic, meu deus!Mas pode ter certeza que eu gosto dela muito, até me identifico um pouco com ela. (Tb sou esquentadinha, mas não tanto quanto a original).

Bem, quanto a fic acabar de boa, eu não tenho palavras /ficando corada/.Tô achando o máximo vc tá adorando a minha fic, mesmo.beijinhos e continue comentando.

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy-** Q bom q vc adorou esse cap. Agora, quanto a ela pastar tentando reconquistá-lo, só lendo a fic para ver.bjs e continue comentando.

**Mah Clarinha-** Realmente pobre Lily!Ela ama ele, mas ele já não quer mais ela...que dilema!O Tiago perceber que ela ama ele...bom só lendo a fic pra saber.

Adorando a fic...jura?Bem, então beijinhos e continue comentando.

**Lisa Black-** É, infelizmente voltamos ao ponto de partida.Agora qual será o próximo passo...só lendo o cap. pra descubrir.bjs.

Bom, vamos a mais um cap. da fic, mas antes eu gostaria de dar uma observação.

Antes do início propriamente dito do cap. (quando aparece o título), haverá um trecho de algo que aconteceu antes do início do cap.Parece meio difícil de entender mas quando vcs lerem aí em baixo vcs irão compreender.

Agora fiquem com mais um cap. de Reconquistando Tiago Potter.

Quarta-feira-28/12/76 (quase meia-noite)

Diário,

Eu sei que costumo contar o que ocorreu durante o dia, mas hoje só teve uma coisa verdadeiramente boa e importante para ser escrito em você.

TIAGO POTTER VEIO À ALA HOSPITALAR ME VISITAR!

Até agora não consigo acreditar!

Eu estava l�, deitada numa das camas.Já eram 9h da noite e eu esperava ansiosamente pelo momento em que aquela enfermeira maluca fizesse o último _check-up _e me livrasse finalmente daquela "prisão".

Estava cansada de passar o dia todo sem fazer nada, descansando, como aquela maldita enfermeira insistia que eu precisava fazer, mesmo sem mais furúnculos na cara desde a manhã.

Então, enquanto eu "curtia" o meu ócio, entra pela porta um ser alto, de cabelos negros despenteados, olhos castanho-esverdeados..., ou seja, Tiago Potter.

Ao vislumbrá-lo ali, eu fiquei em choque.O que será que ele veio fazer aqui?Me ver?Não!É mais provável que tenha vindo curar um ferimento.

Porém, contra todas as minhas crenças, ele se dirigiu a minha cama e falou:

Oi, Lily!Fiquei sabendo do que houve e vim te fazer uma visita.

Eu, ainda em estado de choque, não disse nada.

Está melhor?-ele perguntou

Então eu saí do meu "transe" e disse:

É...acho que sim- disse eu- Bom, de pior só tive uns furúnculos na cara..., mas eles já sumiram.

É deu pra perceber-disse ele-Que bom que não ocorreu nada mais grave.Fiquei...preocupado.

Eu não disse nada, mas na minha cabeça, eu gritava: O Tiago estava preocupado comigo!COMIGO!Não posso acreditar!Parece que a raiva dele se dissipou, finalmente!

Bem, vai demorar pra você sair daqui?-perguntou ele.

Acho que não!Só falta fazer o _check-up _e...

É isso mesmo!E se o senhor nos der licença para fazer isso agora, eu agradeceria.-falou aquela maldita enfermeira.

Tudo bem!Até mais Lily.

Vamos, vamos!- falou a enfermeira empurrando ele pra fora da sala e fechando a porta da enfermaria.

O resto foi o seguinte: Ela me fez um _check-up _de mais de 2h, eu perdi o jantar e fui direto para o dormitório feminino do 7º ano, mas, infelizmente, não encontrei o Tiago pelo caminho.Então, depois de chegar aqui, peguei você e escrevi sobre esse ocorrido maravilhoso.

Agora irei dormir e eu tenho a plena certeza que essa será uma das melhores noites de sonho que eu já tive.

Há quanto tempo que eu não sei o que é uma boa noite de sono, sem preocupações, hã?

Mil beijos estrelados,

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

Cap.9-

O plano maluco

que não deu certo

Quinta-feira-29/12/76

Diário,

Por que? Por que toda vez que algo está começando a melhorar, cai uma pedra em cima da gente?Por que?POR QUE?

Essa é a minha pergunta!

Não é justo, diário, não é justo!

EU NÃO POSSO PAGAR O PATO POR ALGO QUE FOI FEITO SEM O MEU CONSENTIMENTO!

Você quer saber o que ocorreu para eu estar com tamanha raiva e tristeza, ao mesmo tempo?Leia sobre o dia de hoje e descubra!

Acordei às 8h da manhã, feliz da vida, achei que eu ia, finalmente, me acertar com o Tiago.Doce ilusão!

Escovei os dentes, tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e desci para o café.Os Marotos estavam ali sentados e eu pensei: "Bom já que a raiva do Tiago se dissipou, acho que eu posso sentar perto deles. Mais uma conversa com o Tiago antes de revelar meus sentimentos, seria bom".

Guiada por essa idéia, cheguei próxima deles e perguntei:

Posso me sentar aqui com vocês?

Remo e Sirius, que estavam na frente um do outro, trocaram olhares meio confusos, mas Remo falou:

Claro!Sente-se aqui, Lily.-e afastando-se, abriu um espaço entre ele e o Tiago.

Ah!Obrigada.-agradeci- Bom-dia para vocês.

Bom-dia!-falaram Sirius, Remo e Tiago. (Pedro estava com a boca muito cheia para falar algo).

Dia bonito, hoje, não?-falei eu

É neve caindo é sempre muito bonito.-falou Remo

É verdade!Mas eu ainda prefiro os dias ensolarados!São perfeitos para jogar quadribol!-disse Tiago.

É mesmo!Apesar da neve ser linda, ainda prefiro os raios solares.-falei eu

E você Sirius, o que acha?-perguntou Remo

Acho que prefiro os dias claros.Os jardins são ótimos para paqueras!

Remo revirou os olhos e eu também.

Nesse instante, algumas corujas entram no Salão Principal e uma se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória, pousou na minha frente e me entregou uma carta.Pelo remetente, era da Anne.

Querendo ler a carta com total privacidade, digo:

Bom gente, nos vemos mais tarde.

E saio do Salão Principal, indo direto para o dormitório feminino.Chegando l�, abro a carta e leio o seguinte:

_Querida Lily,_

_Que dia mais estranho que você teve!Fiquei bastante triste pelo plano não ter dado certo!Eu achei que iria funcionar._

_Espero que você já tenha saído da ala hospitalar e esteja bem!_

_Também desejo que vocês tenham um novo plano._

_Faço figa pra que dê tudo certo, viu?_

_Beijos,_

_Da sua amiga,_

_Anne_

_P.S.-Continue me contando as novidades_

Ah!Se ela estivesse aqui para ver o tamanho da minha felicidade no momento!Eu só faltava explodir!

Naquela hora eu decidi que iria contar os meus sentimentos pro Tiago, logo depois do almoço.

As horas passaram devagar, até que deu meio-dia e eu desci para o Salão Principal para almoçar.

Eu devia ter desconfiado que algo estava acontecendo no momento em que me sentei na mesa da Grifinória (ela estava vazia) e eu saí de l�, depois do almoço e ela continuava vazia.

Naquela momento, imaginei que os Marotos estavam aprontando alguma ou estavam na a caminhar pela escola atrás deles.

Primeiro fui ao Salão Comunal, depois na cozinha, na Biblioteca, no 1º andar, no 2º.Depois de mais de 1h de caminhada, encontrei Tiago num corredor do 3º andar.

Ele andava em minha frente e eu gritei:

Tiago, espere!

Ele parou, eu corri e o alcancei.Era o momento oportuno para eu falar sobre meus sentimentos.

Ele me encarou e eu disse:

Eu sei que não é o lugar mais oportuno, mas eu preciso confessar uma coisa e...

Eu já sei de tudo!-disse ele, sério.

C-como assim sabe?Você descobriu? Quem te contou?

O Sirius me disse.-disse ele, sério

Sirius?Como ele pôde!...Ah, Tiago!Eu queria te contar primeiro, mas...

E por que não me contou logo!Como achou que eu iria ficar quando descobrisse por terceiros?-perguntou ele, meio irritado.

Bem, eu sei que não é a situação ideal, mas eu achei que você iria ficar feliz...- falei apreensiva.

Como feliz?Depois de descobrir que durante tempos você escondeu isso de mim?Por que não disse logo?-falou ele, nervoso

Bem,...eu estava meio desorientada.Não sabia direito como falar isso pra você depois de tantos anos de nãos que eu disse e depois da briga do dia 11, eu...-falei, apreensiva.

Você, finalmente, mostrou seus sentimentos, não foi?Mas por que não me falou sobre ele?- falou Tiago, um pouco mais calmo, mas continuando sério.

Ele?

Do quê que ele estava falando?Não parecia ser a mesma coisa que eu estava falando.

Você e o Remo!Por que não me contou seus sentimentos em relação a ele?Sei que foi só no início do 7º ano que começou esse rolo, mas por que não me disse logo?

Eu...e o Remo?Tiago, olha, eu não...

Sei que não queria me magoar!Mas eu tenho que me acostumar com esse fato, não é mesmo?

Olha,...Tiago...O Remo, ele...

Lily, escuta uma coisa, eu quero que você e o Remo sejam muito felizes mesmo!É de coração que eu falo isso!Mas, infelizmente, eu não posso perdoar o Remo por não ter me contado.Você bem que tentou falar comigo na última semana, mas eu não te dei ouvidos.Porém o Remo, ele traiu a minha confiança.Se ele tivesse me contado, eu podia brigar com ele, mas depois eu iria entender.Porque o que eu quero é a sua felicidade, Lily.Seja com quem seja.

Olha, Tiago, o Sirius, ele...

Me abriu os olhos para uma coisa que eu devia ter notado a tempos, mas não notei.Hoje, no café, por exemplo, demonstrou mais do que nunca isso.

Tiago!-disse eu, chorando, tentando me explicar.

Seja feliz, Lily, com quem você escolheu!

E com essas últimas palavras, caminhou pelo corredor e sumiu de vista.

Saí dali arrasada, mas eu só tinha uma coisa em mente, encontrar Sirius Black e pedir uma explicação para aquilo tudo.

Cheguei ao retrato da mulher-gorda, disse a senha e entrei no Salão Comunal.

Dei de cara com quem!Sirius Black, junto de um Remo Lupin arrasado na cadeira.

Eu gritei:

SIRIUS BLACK!Que história é essa de eu e o Remo estarmos namorando!O quê que você foi buzinar na cabeça do Tiago!

Eu...eu...pensei que se eu dissesse que você estavam juntos, ele iria ficar com ciúmes e...tentar te conquistar.

SIRIUS BLACK!Você não pensou, por acaso,que o Tiago ia achar que era uma TRAIÇÃO!

Bem,...não.

É CLARO QUE NÃO!Justo agora que as coisas estavam melhorando entre nós, você comete esse ato insano e além de por fim a qualquer melhora no relacionamento da gente, você ainda faz o Tiago brigar com o Remo!

Eu não tive a intenção.Era só mais um plano.Desculpe...

Desculpas não iram ajudar!Agora as chances d'eu reconquistar o Tiago são praticamente nulas!Porque não conversou comigo e com o Remo antes de por esse plano em prática, hein?

Pensei que seria o momento perfeito para executá-lo e...

ACABOU DANDO TUDO ERRADO!TUDO ERRADO!

E furiosa, subi para o dormitório feminino.

Reconquistar o Tiago agora é quase impossível!Mas viver sem ele também é!

Já não sei o que será da minha vida daqui pra frente.O futuro é incerto e o passado recente, doloroso.Dai-me forças Merlin para conseguir continuar a viver.

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

N/A- Espero que vcs tenham gostado do cap!

Além disso gostaria de informar que o Tiago Potter visitar a Lily na Ala Hospitalar não foi baseado no comentário da Juliana Montez.Eu já havia escrito a fic toda quando a Ju me deixou o comentário.Só posso dizer que ela é uma adivinhona!Provavelmente tem uma bola de cristal em casa, não é Ju?(he, he, he!).

Bom, isso é tudo!O próximo cap. eu espero postar na quinta, na sexta ou no sábado (no mais tardar).Bjs e COMENTEM!


	10. Reunião de reconciliação

N/A-Bem gente, mais um cap. de Reconquistando Tiago Potter.Eu nem acredito que já é o penúltimo (snif, snif).Mas, infelizmente um dia a fic acaba.

Bom, vamos parar de enrolação e responder logo aos coments pra vcs poderem ler o cap.Eu sei que tem muita gente ai morrendo de curiosidade.

**Deby-** Foi de morrer mesmo com que o Sirius fez. Ele foi realmente muito tapado.Q bom q vc gostou do cap.Agora que estamos no cap. 10 só falta mais um pra saber como a Lily e o Tiago vão terminar, guarde sua ansiedade só mais um pouquinho.bjs e valeu por comentar.

**Ana Bya Potter-** Vc tá amando mesmo?Jura?Q legal!Realmente foi uma confusão tremenda aquela conversa do Tiago com a Lily.E olha, eu não sou chegada muito num drama não, mas histórias de amor sempre tem, e muitos.

Eu escrever super bem?Bondade sua.Pode até ser mais ou menos, mas bem?Bom, cada um com a sua opinião.Quem dera se a minha professora de redação pensasse assim...ai,ai (doce ilusão).Bom, valeu por comentar.bjs.

**Sarah-Lupin-Black-** Q bom q vc ta adorando a minha fic.Fico muito contente!E, sim o Sirius foi bem inoportuno mesmo.Eu tb amo o Sirius de Paixão, mas ele foi muito Burro!O q vai acontecer?Leia a fic até o final e descubra.bjs e muito obrigada por comentar.

**Arashi.x1999- **Fiquei muito corada ao ler tantos elogios a minha fic e a mim.Vc acha mesmo q eu tenho originalidade e criatividade?Nossa, obrigada.Eu escrever bem?Não, não...bondade sua.Eu tb fikei muito feliz em saber que vc riu com a fic e curtiu a ceninha romântica entre o Tiago e a Lily.Se haverá outra? Confira a fic e descubra.Bjs e obrigada por comentar.

**Juliana Montez-** Realmente Ju, vc só tira 10 em adivinhação...ha, ha,ha.O cap. ótimo?Jura?Obrigada.Pena deles eu tb senti, mas fazer o que? O drama tem q existir (leia-se enrolação de fic), tds as novelas e fics tem esses dramas amorosos.

Olha a quantidade de caps será 11 e nós já estamos no cap. 10, agora quanto eu escrever outra T/L, imagino que sim, mas axo q só poderei nas férias de fim da ano.Elas são grandes e até lá já devo ter feito prova pra tds os concursos (to na 8 série).Vc é a terceira pessoa que diz q eu escrevo bem.Gente, eu NÃO escrevo bem.Pode até ser mais ou menos, mas bem?

Valeu por sempre comentar.Bjs.

**BaBi Evans-** Um cap. super bom?Nossa, obrigado!Eu tb tenho pena da Lily, mas agora quanto a ela "namorar" o Remo ser pior para ela ou para o Tiago...eu axo q pra ele pq o Remo é bonitinho e se a Lily não gostasse do Tiago bem q podia tirar uma casquinha, né?Bom, o próximo cap. chegou e vc vai poder matar a sua curiosidade.bjs.

**Thelma-** Obrigada por me convidar pro festival dos Marotos.Se eu puder eu dou ums passada lá sim.bjs.

**Mylla Evans-** Tá adorando a fic?Q legal!O Tiago estar meio avoado é na verdade um plano dele pra conquistar a Lily?SerÿBom, eu não vou responder, mais o cap. da próxima semana vai dizer tudo, né?bjs e valeu por comentar.

Vamos então ao penúltimo cap. de Reconquistando Tiago Potter!

Cap.10-

Reunião de reconciliação

Sábado-31/12/76

Querido

Diário,

Ontem não escrevi porque fiquei o dia todo chorando, trancada aqui no dormitório.Não saí nem pra comer.Estava muito triste porque pra mim, naquele momento, não havia mais chances deu me acertar com o Tiago.Achei que o havia perdido para sempre.

Bem, hoje de manhã não começou diferente.

Mal acordei, lembrei da minha dura realidade e recomecei a chorar.Escovei os dentes e tomei banho ainda chorando e, apesar de haver a necessidade de comer (já estava bem fraca), eu não queria encontrar o Tiago, então não fui tomar café.

Neste momento entraram 2 corujas pela janela.Uma delas trazia uma carta e a outra uma cesta, cheia de comida.Peguei a carta e a cesta e as corujas saíram pela janela.

Deitada na cama, abri primeiramente a carta.Ela dizia o seguinte:

_Lily,_

_Aqui quem fala é o Remo.Estou preocupada com você.Não a vi em nenhuma das refeições ontem e tenho certeza que ficou o dia todo trancada no quarto, sem comer nada.Por isso lhe mandei a cesta, sabia que dificilmente iria querer dar de cara com o Tiago._

_Sei que eu falar nele deve te doer muito, mas a mim também dói.Ele não fala comigo desde quinta, devido aos fatos ocorridos no mesmo dia._

_Também sei que ainda está com raiva do Sirius, porém ele não fez nada disso por mal e não podemos culpá-lo por tudo que deu errado.Falhamos em não pensarmos em algum plano que realmente funcionasse._

_Por tudo isso, já o perdoei e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.Estou marcando uma reunião para hoje, ás 8h da noite, para vocês se acertarem.Nesse momento crítico, não devemos nos separar e sim nos unir com todas as forças._

_Agora coma o que tem na cesta, e mais tarde enviarei seu almoço._

_Beijos,_

_Do seu amigo,_

_Remo_

Fiquei bastante emocionada com a preocupação do Remo e também decidi que vou a tal reunião em consideração a ele (não sei se vou conseguir perdoar o Sirius, mas acho que vou tentar, as palavras do Remo mexeram muito comigo).

Depois de ler a carta, comecei a devorar o café-da-manhã, não sobrou nadinha.Após isso, fiquei ali pensando na vida e fiquei bem triste, mas não chorei.Estava num estado pior, em que nem as lágrimas conseguiam se igualar a minha dor.

Lá pelo meio-dia, veio uma nova coruja e entregou a cesta com o almoço.Devorei tudo rapidamente.

Só que o resto da minha tarde se resume em ficar triste e lá pelas 6h começar a me conformar com a realidade.O Tiago já não seria mais meu, nunca mais.

Era o que eu imaginava antes da reunião.

Ás 8h em ponto, eu desci pro Salão Comunal e lá já estavam Sirius e Remo.Remo, com um semblante leve, porem meio triste, sentava-se na poltrona da direita, Sirius, que parecia bem abatido, sentava-se na poltrona da esquerda.

Eu, então, me dirigi para a poltrona central e me sentei.Remo disse, se levantando:

Bem, estamos aqui em uma reunião de reconciliação.Quero que vocês não "pesem" fatos ou mágoas, mas que pensem no melhor para os dois e para todos, a união desse grupo.

Ficamos uns 3 min sem falar nada.Remo, então, falou:

E então?O quê que vocês tem a dizer?...Sirius?

Sirius se levanta e me encara.

Lily, quero que você saiba que o que eu fiz não foi por mal.Eu só queria ajudar!...Desculpe se atrapalhei tudo!...Pode me dar um "Avada Kedrava" se quiser...

Eu me levantei e o encarei, séria:

Eu bem que deveria!..Mas não vou fazer isso!...Você fez uma coisa horrível, porém o Remo me fez enxergar que a culpa não é só sua...

Ele fez cara de descrédito.

TáTá bom!A maior parta da culpa é sua, sim!Foi VOCÊ que estragou tudo!Você é um idiota!-acabei despejando tudo me cima dele, com raiva.

Sirius fica sério e fala, irônico:

Desculpe, Lily!Mas, infelizmente eu não sei com fazer você reconquistar o Tiago.Pra falar a verdade, nem sei como você conseguiu conquistá-lo.Você nunca fez nada de especial para ele te amar!

É, Sirius, eu também não sei como ele se apaixonou por mim-disse, brava.

Talvez tenha sido com o seu "jeitinho" de ser.Por você ser Lily Evans.-falou ele, irônico.

Por eu ser Lily Evans?- disse eu

Vamos parar!-falou Remo-Viemos aqui para reconciliação, não para mais brigas!

Depois, eu não ouvi mais nada, sentei na poltrona e comecei a pensar rapidamente.É claro, porque não pensei naquilo antes.

Fiquei uns 5min. parada, sem falar, só pensando.Ouvi Remo, meio longe:

Lily, você ta legal?

Tá tendo um piripaque?-falou Sirius

Eu me levantei decidida e disse:

Sirius, você é um gênio-e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Sou?...Mas é claro que sou!-respondeu Sirius, dando um sorriso maroto-Lily, se você quiser me dar mais beijinhos, eu aceito, mas eu só quero saber uma coisa: há 5 min. eu não era um idiota?

Lily, você está bem?-perguntou Remo.

Como não pensei nisso antes?-falei eu

Lily?-falou Remo

Sirius e Remo, acabei de ter uma idéia muito boa.Vocês dois, tragam o Tiago amanhã, aqui no salão comunal, às 7h da noite e não deixem ele sair por nada nesse mundo.Fiquem apostos na frente da saída e, se quiserem, podem trazer o Pedro para ajudar. Se for necessário, até tirem a varinha do Tiago, mas não permitam que ele saia.

Hã?-falaram Sirius e Remo

É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram.

Isso é um plano?-perguntou Remo

Sim, mas ainda estou pensando nos detalhes. Vocês não precisam saber de mais nada agora.Estejam aqui às 7h da noite de amanhã com o Tiago que vocês verão-disse eu-... Sirius, você é um gênio!Eu te amo!-e lhe dei um outro beijo na bochecha.

Então subi para o dormitório feminino e a ultima coisa que ouvi foi Sirius falar "Eu sempre soube que ela me amava". Eu estou até agora terminando os detalhes do plano.

Se tudo der certo, amanhã estarei as mil maravilhas com o Tiago.Se não der, bem, vai dar certo, tem que dar.

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

N/A-Esperam q tenham gostado do cap.A próxima atualização será na quinta ou na sexta.Até l� mandem coments, MUITOSSSSSSS!É o último cap. da fic gente, vcs tem que aproveitar pra comentar e arriscar sobre o que vai ocorrer, ta?bjs e até a próxima.


	11. Última tentativa

N/A-Chegamos ao ultimo cap. da fic (snif, snif), nem acredito q a fic acabou tão rápido, parece que foi ontem que eu comecei a postar a fic aki no fanfiction...Bom, mas vamos deixar de melo-drama que isso a fic já tem demais.

Vamos as respostas dos coments:

**Sarah-Lupin-Black-** Q bom q vc achou a fic ótima!E pode ter certeza q eu te dou intimidade pra me chamar de fofa.Quanto a sua idéia da Lily no último cap. voltar a ser a mesma Lily de antes, sendo difícil, difícil,...bom só lendo o último cap. pra saber.bjs e valeu por comentar.

**Marina-** Q bom q vc achou a fic tri legal! (vc é gaúcha?)Bem, o novo e último cap. chegou, espero acabar com a sua curiosidade.bjs e valeu por comentar.

**Kryka- **Eu simplesmente adorei a sua idéia pro final da história!Será q vc acertou...bom, confira o cap. e descubra.bjs.

**Mile-Evans-** Adorei saber q vc achou o cap. ótimo.Realmente tadinha da Lily, do Remo e do Sirius, eles não mereciam essa confusão.Bom, o último cap. chegou, espero q vc curta muito, viu?bjs.

**BaBi Evans-** Tri bom o cap., jura?Q legal!O caso do Remo ta mesmo sendo resolvido e lendo o cap. vc verá o novo plano da Lily.

Porém, eu tenho uma notícia triste pra te dar: infelizmente Babi, a fanfic vai acabar, esse é o último cap. mesmo.Por enquanto, vou postar aki no fanfiction 2 fic minhas meio antigas de R/Hr, espero q vc goste deste casal e leia as fics.bjs e valeu por comentar.

**Juliana Montez-** Eu já disse q eu escrevo mais ou menos e ninguém vai me convenser do contrário, viu?...O Sirius realmente é um gênio, meio galinha é verdade, mas um gênio e o Remo é mesmo muito fofo.Vc como adivinhona-mor deu um belo chute...será q vc acertou?Confira o cap. e descubra.

Quanto a uma nova T/L, pode ser que eu faça sim, mas por enquanto vou publicar minhas R/Hr aki.Estou tentando encontrar uma idéia verdadeiremente boa pra fazer mais uma T/L, depende muito de inspiração, além da carga de estudos é claro...rs,rs.bjs e valeu por comentar sempre!

**Ana Bya Potter-** A fic ficou ótima mesmo?Vc não sabe com é gratificante ouvir isso!E eu não escrevo bem nada!Um mais ou menos é a melhor definição para minha escrita.Espero matar sua curiosidade com esse cap., viu?bjs e valeu por comentar.

**Kanako Sumeragi- **Kanako, eu tb queria q o Sirus voltasse e eu tb carrego esperanças de que ele não tenha morrido.E eu entendo perfeitamente esse seu dilema entre querer q o plano de errado pra fic durar e ao mesmo tempo querer que de certo pra Lily e o Tiago ficarem juntos.Pode ter certeza, vc não me confundiu, apenas extravasou a sua raiva pela "morte" do Sirius e demonstrou sua opinião pela fic através do comentário.(nossa!Q resposta mais"filosófica"! Acho q to dando uma de Remo, o psicólogo)bjs e valeu mesmo por comentar.

**PatyAnjinha-** Q bom q vc adorou a minha fic!Eu to lendo uma fic agora, mas assim que eu terminá-la eu vo ver se leio as suas, ta?bjs e muito obrigada por comentar.

Agora, vamos finalmente ao último cap. de Reconquistando será q essa "novelinha" irá acabar?Será q alguém acertou o final da história?Só lendo o cap. pra saber.

Cap.11-

Última tentativa

Domingo-01/01/77 (quase meia-noite)

Querido

Diário,

Pra você saber se o "plano" deu certo, você terá que ver o que está escrito abaixo, relatando o meu dia.

Acordei às 8h da manhã, levantei bem, mas de certa forma preocupada com o "plano".Escovei os dentes, tomei banho e desci para o café.

Lá encontrei Remo Lupin sozinho e sentei-me com ele.Ficamos conversando, ele chegou a perguntar qual era o plano que eu tinha em mente, mas respondi que nem eu tinha muita certeza, afinal a verdade é que passei horas e horas tentando fechar detalhes do plano, mas muitos eu não consegui, seria um plano de improviso.

Depois, ele não tocou mais no assunto, porém disse algo preocupante.Ele me informou de que o Tiago falou com ele agora de manhã.Tiago parece que ainda não o "desculpou" inteiramente, nem voltou a tê-lo como grande amigo, mas deu um "discurso" do tipo:"Remo, eu quero lhe dizer que não carrego mágoa de você. Espero, sinceramente, que você faça a Lily muito feliz", dá um tapinha nas costas e sai sem dizer mais nada.

Bem, isso quer dizer que tá se acostumando com o fato de ter me perdido.Isso não é bom!Se eu me declarasse pro Tiago, por exemplo, ele podia me dar um corte, já que não acha certo fazer isso com o Remo.Ai, ai!Mas uma coisa que o plano teve que resolver.

Bom, lá pelas 10h da manhã, eu saí da mesa do café, me despedi do Remo e fui para o dormitório feminino.Chegando l� que surpresa!Havia uma coruja, carregando uma carta no bico na janela.

Reconheci logo a coruja, era da Anne.Peguei a carta (a coruja se foi logo depois) e a abri.Ela dizia o seguinte:

_Lily,_

_COMO VOCÊ PODE DEIXAR UMA AMIGA SUA SEM NENHUMA INFORMAÇÃO, DESDE O "DIA ESTRESSANTE"?_

_VOCÊ DISSE QUE IRIA ME CONTAR TODAS, EU DISSE **TODAS**, AS CERTEZA OCORRERAM MAIS COISAS DEPOIS DO DIA 27.POR QUE NÃO ME INFORMOU?_

_Bem, hoje, assim que eu chegar em Hogwarts, você vai me contar tudo, TUDO, ouviu?_

_Feliz Ano-Novo _

_Beijos,_

_Anne_

A Anne tinha razão, eu tinha largado ela de mão pra lá.Porém, depois do que ocorreu na quinta e como eu fiquei na sexta, não me fez lembrar de escrever pra eu esqueci que quando a Anne deixa aflorar seu lado "Lílian Evans" (como ela mesmo o apelidou, apesar de eu não concordar muito), sai de baixo.Prometi pra mim mesma naquele momento, que assim que ela chegasse, eu iria me desculpar com ela.

Bom, o resto da minha manhã, eu passei aqui no dormitório, lendo um livro sobre Transfiguração (já que eu não sou lá muito boa nessa matéria), apesar do nervosismo pré-7horas.

Ao meio-dia desci para o almoço, mas dessa vez fiquei sozinha.Nem Sirius, nem Remo estavam ali na mesa.Tive a ligeira desconfiança de que eles estavam ali reunidos, pensando numa desculpa pra levar o Tiago até o Salão Comunal às 7h da noite.

Almocei tranqüilamente.À 1h da tarde da tarde, voltei para o dormitório feminino, agora vazio, mas a noite estaria cheio de garotas e novidades.

Tentei pensar num modo de tentar organizar meu "plano" feito de puro improviso.Foi tudo em vão!

Às horas demoravam a passar e a cada segundo, eu ficava mais nervosa e cheia de medo que o plano desse errado.

Umas 5 para as 7h, eu fiquei colada à porta, olhando por uma fresta.Eu tinha que entrar no momento certo.

Às 7:10, o retrato da mulher-gorda, se abriu, deixando passar Tiago, Remo, Sirius e Pedro.Tiago vinha na frente, seguido de Sirius e Remo, com Pedro fechando o cortejo.Ouvia todo o diálogo lá embaixo.Tiago disse, olhando para Sirius, para Remo e Pedro.

Por que tivemos que vir aqui?Vocês não sabem que Milla vai chegar às 8h?Quero ficar próximo ao portão para recebe-la...

Claro que sabemos Pontas.-disse Sirius-Não precisa vir com essa ladainha de novo!...Trouxemos você aqui para...para...fazer uma reunião.

Reunião?AH! Almofadinhas!Reunião podemos fazer a qualquer hora. Não é nada sério, é?

Bem...é que tem...uma fada mordente no malão do Rabicho.

Almofadinhas!Desde quando precisamos fazer reunião por causa de uma simples fada mordente?- falou Tiago, debochando.

Bom,...temos que decidir o melhor jeito de eliminá-la.

Faça me o favor, Sirius!Quanta besteira!...Bem, se esse era o assunto "sério", "urgentíssimo", eu já vou!

E Tiago se dirigiu para o retrato da mulher-gorda, mas Remo, Pedro e Sirius postaram-se em sua frente e não permitiram sua passagem.

Saiam da frente.-disse Tiago

Não!-falou Remo

Por que não?-falou Tiago

Era hora de entrar em cena!

É porque eu preciso falar com você.-disse eu, descendo as escadas.

Você?-disse Tiago-Olha, se é alguma coisa sobre você e o Remo estarem juntos, eu já falei com o Remo hoje de manhã e...

Não é nada disso!-disse eu, nervosa.

Lily, escuta...

Não!Escuta você!Eu estou precisando falar, por favor, sente-se.

Eu...

Sente-se!

Tiago se deu por vencido e sentou.

Vocês três aí, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, vão lá pra fora e montem guarda na frente do retrato da mulher-gorda, por favor...-eu disse.

Guarda?Pra que guarda?Você acha que eu vou fugir?-disse Tiago

Nunca se sabe...-disse eu, dando um sorrisinho pelo canto dos lábios.-Vocês podem ir, por favor...

Está bem!-disse Remo e Pedro, ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda bem!Não sirvo pra vela!-disse Sirius, saindo do salão.

Só ficamos eu e Tiago, ele sentado, eu em pé.Estava na hora de falar tudo!

Tiago, o que eu tenho a contar é bem sério e, possivelmente, demorado, me escute...

Lily, eu não tenho tempo...

E não me interrompa!

Ele se calou.

TIAGO POTTER!Vou falar tudo que está engasgado em minha garganta nessas 2 últimas semanas.

SABE NAQUELES 2 DIAS QUE EU TENTEI FALAR COM VOCÊ, MAS VOCÊ FOI SUPER GROSSO!EU TAVA TENTANDO FALAR ALGO MUITO IMPORTANTE, **MUITO IMPORTANTE**!VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE SER GROSSO DAQUELA FORMA!-disse eu, bem alto e com raiva, chegando bem próximo de onde ele estava sentado, apontando o dedo para ele.

Lily, eu não sabia...

NÃO HÁ DESCULPAS, SENHOR POTTER!E VOCÊ SABE AQUELE DIA QUE EU AZAREI O SANAPE?VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER DADO AQUELE FORA!FOI TUDO PLANO DO SIRIUS!

Plano do Sirius?-disse ele, confuso.

É, É ISSO MESMO!E VOCÊ SABE ESSE NEGÓCIO DE EU TAR NAMORANDO O REMO? É TUDO MENTIRA!FOI TUDO UM PLANO MALUCO QUE O SIRIUS INVENTOU E POS EM PRÁTICA SEM O MEU CONSENTIMENTO!

Hã?Você não tá namorando o Remo?

NÃO!SE QUISER PODE PERGUNTAR PRO REMO E PRO SIRIUS, AGORA MESMO, SENHOR POTTER!

Lily, eu não to entendendo direito.Isso tá muito confuso...

Mas é claro que tá confuso.-disse eu, parando de berrar- É muita informação, com o tempo você entende melhor.Mas o que você precisa entender agora os meus sentimentos.

Seus sentimentos?-perguntou ele, meio confuso.

É, Tiago, eu sempre berrei com você, sempre o culpava por tudo e o xingava, nunca te dei alguma oportunidade.Mas mesmo assim você se apaixonou por mim, pelo meu eu...-disse eu, com os olhos já banhados de água.

Lily...-disse ele, tentando de certa forma me consolar.

Tiago, eu tenho que te fazer uma única pergunta:Você quer namorar comigo?

Quê?-falou ele, surpreso.

Eu sei que você disse que se eu dissesse não, naquele dia 11, era um não definitivo, mas você não mencionou nada que eu não pudesse te perguntar.

Lily,...

Sabe, aquilo tudo que eu gritei a 5min., foi uma tentativa desesperada de te reconquistar.No dia 18, quando eu te vi com aquela garota, eu notei um sentimento que já existia, mas que eu não tinha dado muita importância.Desde então, venho tentando te reconquistar de todas as formas desde conversas a planos, ambos que não funcionaram...-disse eu, já chorando.

Lily...-disse Tiago, pondo a mão no meu rosto e enxugando as minhas lágrimas.

Não sei se é tarde pra falar isso, mas a verdade Tiago Potter, é que eu te amo!Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças!Eu te amo!...Mesmo sendo tarde,... você quer namorar comigo?

Lily,-disse ele, tocando nos meus cabelos- você não sabe há quanto tempo eu quero ouvir você dizer que me ama- diz ele dando o conhecido sorriso maroto- Mas quanto a namorar, minha resposta é não.

Não?-falei, desesperada.

Não quero só namorar, quero casar, ter milhões de filhos com você!

Ah, Tiago!

Seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais, eu sentia sua respiração acelerada, então nossos lábios finalmente se tocaram após 2 semanas de tristezas e decepções.

Ficamos ali nos beijando por muitos minutos, parecendo não querer deixar aquele momento de tanta felicidade.

Depois do 1º beijo, vieram outros, tão apaixonados quanto o primeiro, mas, então, em certo momento paramos e nos abraçamos, mas me bateu uma duvida:

Tiago?

Hã?

Bem, o Remo me contou que você pretendia tomar uma poção do amor para se apaixonar pela Milla.Você ainda pretende tomar a poção?

Sim...-respondeu ele simplesmente.

O quê?-falei eu, já ficando brava.

Pretendo tomar a poção para ficar ainda mais apaixonado por você.-disse ele, depois me deu outro beijo.

Palhaço!-disse eu

O que é palhaço?

Ah!Esquece!Depois eu te explico!Temos que ir para o Salão Principal, preciso encontrar a Anne.

Tá bem!

Mas e a Milla?

A gente não tinha nada muito sério, era só um rolo!Aposto que ela já deve ter arrumado outros!

Tem razão!Mas vamos logo, estamos atrasados.

E saímos do Salão Comunal, encontramos com Sirius, Remo e Pedro, contamos as novidades, Tiago se desculpou com Remo e eles voltaram as boas.Então, fomos para o Salão Principal, encontramos a Anne, contamos as novidades, vimos outros colegas, contamos as novidades.Enfim, uma noite ótima.

Acabei de me despedir do Tiago e vim aqui pra cima contar as novidades pra você!

Diário, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!E acho que esse ano de 77 será um ano ma-ra-vi-lho-so!Como todos que virão, pois estarei junto do aor da minha vida, o Tiago!

Bem, mas antes de eu me despedir de você, eu tenho que fazer as promessas de ano-novo, já que hoje é o 1º dia do ano, apesar de só faltar 5min. pra ele acabar.Bom, aí vão elas:

1ª-Continuar amando Tiago Potter pelo resto dos meus dias

2ª-Tirar boas notas nos NIEM's

3ª-Melhorar em transfiguração

4ª-Descobrir o porquê daqueles apelidos estranhos que os Marotos têm.

5ª-Tentar exercer melhor meu trabalho de monitora-chefe.

6ª-Arrumar uma namorada para o Remo (por que não a Anne?)

7ª-Tentar fazer o Sirius menos galinha. (impossível, mas não custa tentar, né?)

8ª-Não confiar muito nos planos malucos do Sirius para unir casais. (acho que os planos deles só são bons quando tem haver com alguma traquinagem dos Marotos)

9ª-Curtir bastante meus últimos meses aqui em Hogwarts

10ª-E ser muito, MUITO feliz.

Beijos, cheios de amor,

Da sua dona,

Lílian Evans

(futura Lílian Evans Potter)

N/A-Espero q vcs tenham gostado do final da história.Eu adorei escrevê-lo.

Gostaria de informar tb q vou dar a vcs uma semana e meia pra comentar (desconto pelo feriado da Páscoa) e aí eu postarei mais um cap. só pra responder aos coments.Ah!2 pessoas de certa forma acertaram o final da história:A Kryka, que na sua suposição errou o inicio, mas acertou o final em cheio, e a Juliana Montez, nossa adivinhona-mor, que acertou que a Lily ia discutir com o Tiago, esse é o jeito dela de ser.Parabéns as duas.

Tb gostaria de avisar q semana q vem mesmo, na quinta ou na sexta, no mais tardar, estarei postando a minha segunda fic escrita (Reconquistando Tiago Potter é a minha 3ª), Barracos a Mil, uma R/Hr.Gente,eu vou confessar, ta horrível, mas não custa vcs irem lá lerem e dar seus comentários, são só 3 cap. e depois de acabada de postar essa segunda fic, eu postarei a minha 1ª, uma outra R/Hr só que com 5 cap. e um pouco melhor do que Barracos a Mil.

Bem, gente é só isso.Eu to muito triste por não ter mais essa fic pra postar, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz de ter feito uma fic em que muita gente se divertiu e até se emocionou (ta, acho q to exagerando um pouquinho, mas no mínimo vcs ficaram com pena da Lily).

Então, tchau pra vcs, espero receber seus comentes,viu?

Beijos para todos que leram e/ou comentaram essa fic!


	12. Resposta aos comentários

**Respondendo aos comentários do cap. 11**

N/A-Bom, é isso aí gente, a fic acabou.E eu fiquei de responder aos comentários, mas só to fazendo isso agora.

O motivo?Bom, antes que vocês me apedrejem em praça pública, eu gostaria de me defender e dizer que tem um bom motivo.Aliás, um ótimo motivo.Qual é ele!

No fim, eu digo, mas antes, vamos responder aos coments.(Super fofos por sinal):

**Babi Evans-**Que bom que você gostou do final.Eu gostei bastante de escreve-lo.Pra falar a verdade, bem no início da fic, eu já tinha idéia de como ia ser o final.Bom, você ta esperando uma nova fic minha dos marotos, né?Pois o seu desejo pode ser realizado.Leia até o final desse cap. pra descobrir.Bjs e valeu mesmo por acompanhar a fic.

**Mylla Evans-**Muito fofo o final da fic?Valeu, eu também achei bem fofinho!O Tiago desentendido?É, é uma possibilidade, mas eu tenho a impressão que não.Por que eu sei?Ah!Lá no final você descobre.Bjs e valeu por acompanhar a fic.

**Anninha-**Q bom q vc gostou da fic!O Ti pedindo ela em namoro realmente foi D+.Você gosta do Sirius e do Tiago?Então, leia o que tá escrito aí em baixo que você vai adorar!Bjs e valeu por comentar.

**A-Marota (por e-mail)-** É, eu também fiquei com peninha quando a fic acabou.Realmente, eu to precisando de muita inspiração.Por que?Bom, daqui a pouco você descobre.Bjs e valeu por comentar.

**Thelma- **Realmente, ainda bem que a Lily percebeu que o Tiago gostava dela por ela SER ela.Bom, a Lily teve que penar bastante pra conseguir ficar com o Tiago, né?Valeu mesmo por comentar.Bjs.

**Ana Bya Potter-**Você amou a minha fic?Puxa, obrigada.É muito bom quando se recebe elogios.Aquela parte do Tiago falando que não queria namorar a Lily e sim casar e ter milhões de filhos com ela foi mesmo maneira.Bjs e valeu por acompanhar a fic.

**Juliana Montez-**Realmente, Ju.Você tira 10 em adivinhação!Lily e Tiago são realmente um casal muito fofo.E eu anotei seu pedido pra uma continuação da fic.Bjs e valeu mesmo, muitíssimo, por comentar e acompanhar a fic!

N/A-Bom, gente, chegou à hora deu revelar o motivo pelo qual eu demorei tanto pra postar esse "capítulo resposta".O motivo é que eu to...

ESCREVENDO UMA NOVA FIC!

Uma T/L, que é **continuação de Reconquistando Tiago Potter.**

Espero posta-la em breve, não vou dar muitas previsões, mas imagino que no final de semana, ou na 3ª feira, eu a esteja postando.Por isso estejam ligados.

A sinopse da fic eu já tenho.E ao contrário da minha outra fic, eu estou ainda no comecinho dela, não sei como vai terminar, nem muito menos como vão se desenrolar os fatos(Por isso se a fic ficar um porcaria, não me culpem muito).Sugestões serão muito bem vindas.Estou no cap. 4 , já que só queria começar a postar quando tivesse com esse número, para o caso de um atraso na hora deu escrever, eu poder não deixar vocês esperando. (Olha só como eu sou preocupada com os meus leitores).

Bom, vou parar um pouco de tagarelar (como se eu conseguisse).Aí vai a sinopse pra vocês.Ah!E mais uma novidade.Agora a história é escrita do ponto de vista do Tiago.Então, queridas fãs de Tiago, Sirius e Remo, se preparem porque eles vão aparecer o tempo todo nessa história!

Divirtam-se com minha nova fic:

**Diários de um adolescente...apaixonado**

Um mês depois de finalmente Lily ter conseguido reconquistar Tiago, estes começam a enfrentar problemas comuns num namoro de adolescência. Dúvidas e dilemas que abalam muitos relacionamentos, inclusive o deles.Poderão, juntos superar estes problemas e continuarem sendo felizes?

Continuação de Reconquistando Tiago Potter.

(Sendo os problemas agora vistos do ponto de vista de Tiago).


End file.
